From One Family to Another
by Wingwyrm
Summary: When Hatake Sakumo is suddenly a father, Tedi can't help but bring him to his father Hari to help him. Tōkō Hari is more than happy to help Sakumo out. Centered around Hari and the family. Sakumo/Tedi slash, WIP, AU.
1. Arrival of Kakashi

**Title:** From One Family to Another

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. JK Rowling owns HP and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

**Summary:** Harry Potter (Tōkō Hari) moved to the Elemental Countries after adopting Teddy Lupin (Tōkō Tedi) and settled in Konoha. Tedi grew up to be a shinobi and when Hatake Sakumo is suddenly a father, he can't help but take the bewildered man to his father to help. After all, even the legendary White Fang needs a teacher when something new pops into his life. (Sakumo/Tedi slash)

**Warnings**: Slash, kissing heavy petting, swearing, crossover pairing, no beta

**Author Note:** Slightly edited (but still no beta) since I posted it :)

*****xxXXxx*****

"Tou-san?" Twenty-six year old Tōkō Tedi's baritone rang out into the apartment and a short brunet man popped his head out from the kitchen.

"Tedi?" The man came out into the hallway, wiping his flour covered hands on his apron, "Who's this?"

Standing behind Tedi was a tall young man, similar in age to Tedi, with silver hair and he was holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. From what Tedi's father could see, the baby had silver hair to match the unknown visitor.

"Tou-san, this is Hatake Sakumo and Hatake Kakashi. Sakumo-kun, this is my Otou-san, Tōkō Hari." Tedi took Kakashi from Sakumo gently, "Tou-san, I'd like to have Sakumo-kun stay for dinner, is that alright?"

"Of course Tedi," Hari gestured to the living room that was attached to the kitchen, "If you'd like to make yourself comfortable Sakumo-san. May I get you something to drink?"

Sakumo smiled tightly, "Thank you Tōkō-san..." He'd been on edge ever since Kakashi had been thrust into his arms at the Tower. The fact that Tedi-senpai had started to call him 'Sakumo-kun' without reason or even asking only made it worse. Tedi and Sakumo didn't even know each other that well.

"Oh please, call me Hari;" Hari washed his hands while Sakumo shed his Jounin vest, "Tōkō-san is far too formal for my tastes."

The baby gurgled in Tedi's hands and Hari, without a second though, took Kakashi from his son and swayed a bit, back and forth, making tiny noises at him. Kakashi quickly quieted. Sakumo sighed in relief. And bit back a small protective growl. Not even a full day around the baby and he already felt parental. It may have had to do with his white chakra that Kakashi's own chakra had latched onto almost as soon as the baby had seen him.

"Tou-san," Tedi sighed and rubbed his jaw tiredly, "Sakumo-kun was on a mission a while ago that involved a bit of seduction and Kakashi's mother just dropped him off at the Hokage Tower before leaving. Fuck, Tou-san, she didn't even _name_ him."

"I take it that you don't have any other children and you really have no clue what you're doing, ne?" Hari smiled at the White Fang, his green eyes bright. "And so Tedi just up and kidnapped you to bring you home with him so I can mother Kakashi and teach you how to care for him."

"That... sounds about right Hari-san." Sakumo winced, "I don't want to intrude..."

"Nonsense." There wasn't much more then Hari loved then taking care of people, "Besides, I love children." Hari smiled down at the baby and Kakashi grinned toothlessly back, reaching out to grasp at Hari's long black hair that had escaped from his braid and had fallen over his shoulders.

Nodding towards the kitchen, Tedi took Hari's hint to watch the food while Hari sat on the couch with Kakashi.

"Hari-san, I don't really understand..." Sakumo paused. He wasn't sure what he was trying to say, but this was the first time that he'd ever really associated with Tōkō Tedi outside of shinobi work and he didn't want to insult his host or embarrass himself, "I haven't interacted with Tedi-san outside of missions and I don't even really know him. I don't know why he brought me to your home or why you are being so accommodating..."

"Sakumo-kun," Hari smiled softly at the Jounin and Sakumo was struck by how young his senpai's father looked. Hari had to be at least forty and he didn't look much more than thirty. He was also wearing his kimono in a rather feminine manner. "Tedi is a very friendly person. I've tried my best to teach him to help someone in need as much as possible. I think I've done a fairly good job with how he keeps bringing his friends home for me to feed them," Hari laughed lightly, bouncing Kakashi a little in his arms, "Tedi took my words to heart. He likes to help people and he knows that I enjoy helping. If he brought you here then he knew that you needed help. It doesn't matter if you don't know him well or not. You are Tedi's comrade. That is enough."

"Tou-san," Tedi whipped into the living room, "The food is done."

"Set the table Tedi, and get the crib from the basement for Shi-chan."

Tedi looked at Hari with wide eyes, "Why is my old crib in the basement? Didn't you store it in the attic?"

Grinning impishly at his son, Hari cocked his head to the side, "Oh I was just getting it ready for grandchildren."

"Tou-san!" Tedi gasped, "Grandkids? Seriously?" While being vocally dramatic, Tedi was already almost done setting the table.

"What?" Hari stood, "It's about time that you started to look into fathering some children for me to spoil," He looked at Sakumo, "Come on Sakumo-kun, we'll let the brat do all the work and we'll coo over the cute little baby."

With an inarticulate grunt of fake annoyance Tedi headed to the stairs.

Sakumo stared, wide eyed, "Sir?"

"Let's start with how much you know about babies." Hari pulled out a seat at the table, "I need to know how much I'm going to be teaching you about kids."

"Ano... They're very fragile? And they cry." Sakumo grimaced, "I have to feed them and change them and bathe them. I don't know the details."

"Okay, one: Emphasise on fragile. Do you know how to hold a baby? Pick a baby up, put him down? You didn't look very comfortable holding Kakashi and from what I saw, Tedi took Kakashi from you, you didn't pass him over; so do you know how to do that without breaking Kakashi's neck?"

Sakumo resisted the urge to cover his face with his hands, "I'm twenty-five Hari-san. I have never thought about children before. This is very sudden and I have never even held a child before Kakashi."

"Okay then. Do you have some items acquired at your apartment for Kakashi? Anything at all?"

"No."

"Got it Tou-san," Tedi interrupted Sakumo and fitted what was basically a box on legs, though a very nicely hand carved and home-made out of cedar one, next to Hari and the table, "What are we talking about?"

"Just a few introductory questions to baby care," Hari nodded at Sakumo, "Sakumo-kun, first lesson," Sakumo watched carefully, "When moving a baby you have to support the head because Shi-chan's neck isn't strong enough for him to support his head on his own yet," Hari shifted Kakashi in his arms, "One hand at the neck, cradling his head and the other at his bottom," He lay Kakashi in the crib, "Make sure the blanket isn't bunched up under him and cover his body, making sure that you keep his face free of any material."

Throughout their meal, Sakumo kept a close eye on both his hosts and his child. He'd never expected children. Never thought about it, never conceived an idea of children. The silver haired baby in the cradle that was giggling at Hari was like an unexpected punch from Tsunade in the face for him.

It wasn't that he wouldn't do anything to get the information he needed for Konohagakure, but he really wasn't interested in sex. Women, civilian or kunoichi, neither of them interested him. He'd had sex, he'd initiated sex, he'd tried to enjoy it but there was nothing 'wonderful' or 'spectacular' or any other adjective people used in conversation with it.

Glancing at Hari, Sakumo tried to figure the man out. Hari-san was short, barely coming up to either Tedi-senpai's or his own shoulders. He had long black hair and pale skin, and though these were traits of the Uchiha clan, there was nothing Uchiha about Tōkō Hari. His green eyes were too wide and too bright with life and laughter for there to be any relation to the Uchiha's. He was also very, he didn't want to say girly, but feminine and it wasn't just his clothes. Hari seemed to be reserved and quiet and he fussed over Tedi and Sakumo and Kakashi like a mother.

On the other hand, Tedi-senpai looked almost nothing like his father. Tedi-senpai was as tall as Sakumo, both standing taller than average at six foot one; he had dirty blond hair, pale hazel eyes and a boisterous disposition. His facial structure had almost nothing of Hari-san in it. It was possible that Tedi took after his mother, but Sakumo was almost sure that Hari had adopted Tedi. It wasn't hard to see that Hari was the kind of person to adopt a child in need after hearing Hari-san talk about helping out whenever the occasion arose.

Sakumo wasn't someone that would take things lightly or make a decision in a single moment. If he had time to assess things, he damn well assessed things. He was assessing the Tōkō's and what he saw, he liked. Tedi and Hari-san were familiar with each other and they joked and laughed together. They loved each other and there was an energy to them and around them that was wonderful. Something that he hoped he could have with his own son. Something he wanted with Kakashi when the boy grew up.

"Sakumo-kun?" Hari disturbed Sakumo from his thoughts and the shinobi looked up at his host, startled for a moment, "Would you like to join us for tea in the living room?"

"I would love to." And he did. He wanted to stay around these people, these happy people. They had a life to them that he had all but forgotten as the White Fang of Konoha. He had killed so many people, destroyed so many lives that he wasn't sure that he was worthy of basking in this life giving energy.

The tea was hot and the room was comfortable and now that he thought about it, as he learned from Hari-san how to hold and carry and pass Shi-chan, he'd never been this comfortable before. He'd even taken to calling his son 'Shi-chan' on occasion like Hari-san did. He'd never called anyone by a nickname before.

What surprised Sakumo the most though, was that Hari-san didn't seem to care that he was the legendary White Fang, didn't seem to think that such a killer would be a bad father. Hari didn't ask about his abilities or make a fuss about his name which was nice in a weird way because that had never happened before.

When it was time for Sakumo to leave, Hari pulled him to the side a bit, kind eyes still on Kakashi and Tedi, "Sakumo-kun, I just want to let you know that if you ever need a baby-sitter I am most certainly available for the task. If fact, I might consider it an insult if you didn't ask me first." Hari grinned, "Drop of a hat an all that."

"Thank you Hari-san." Sakumo smiled back. There wasn't a single thing that he could think of that would make him not take Hari up on his offer, though there was one concern. There was just something about the man that cried out 'protective' and Sakumo knew that as his son, Kakashi would be in danger from outside forced and he didn't want to put Hari-san into a position of danger. "I should warn you that there could be problems..."

"Assassins. Yes, I know your reputation. I tested as a tokubetsu jounin when I first came to Konoha twenty-three years ago. I haven't let my skills go Sakumo-kun, Kaka-chan will be safe with me." Hari seemed very certain that even someone strong enough to think they could kill the White Fang's son wouldn't be a problem for him. Tokubetsu Jounin may have bridged the gap between chuunin and Jounin, but it was a long way from Tokubetsu level to Sannin level.

It was a surprise to hear that Hari was a shinobi as well. Given how relaxed Hari had been the whole evening, Sakumo hadn't really thought of Hari as a shinobi, "Are you active?" Sakumo hadn't heard of a Tokubetsu Jounin by the name Tōkō Hari and he knew the names of all the shinobi chuunin and above.

It all made him just a little bit curious.

"Oh, no," Hari waved a hand negligently, "I fought my war already. I refused the offer Tobirama-san gave me when he asked. I wanted to be a civilian." Hari scratched the back of his neck with a bit of a blush over his cheeks in embarrassment, "I guess you could say that I'm retired."

Any shinobi that was good enough to retire was a very good shinobi. Sakumo was willing to extend some trust to Tōkō Hari to a point.

Heading back to Tedi and Kakashi, Sakumo made a mental note to ask Sarutobi-sama about Hari and if he'd ever heard of the man. If there was a file on Hari-san somewhere, Sakumo really wanted to read it; he was damn curious and he'd never let morals get in the way of his curiosity. Besides, apparently even things like intruding in someone's past was acceptable if it was in regards to a child's safety.

That was just one of the many lessons that Hari-san had managed to teach him in the few hours that he'd been in Hari-san's house.

"Tedi, give Sakumo-kun back his son and go seal the crib for him to take home."

"What?" Sakumo blinked as Tedi gave him his son, "No. I mean, I can't take something that's been in your family for..."

"Sakumo-kun," Hari patted his elbow with a pleased look on his face, "I am giving you the crib whether I have to sneak it into your apartment or not. I'd rather you just take it now and save me the trouble of having to break the seals on your apartment and then set them back up again."

Hari was very confident for a 'retired' shinobi, but Sakumo had seen some of the work that Tedi had done on missions involving seals and it wouldn't be unimaginable for Hari to have been the one to teach seals to Tedi. And if Hari was good enough to fight a war and retire, maybe he was that good.

"Hey, yeah," Tedi stuffed a seal scroll into Sakumo's vest, "Is Hiruzen-ji-san bringing Minato-kun over tomorrow?"

Sakumo was confused as to why Sarutobi-sama would be doing anything with a genin. He didn't ask, but waited for Hari to speak.

"Jiraiya-kun is out on a mission with the other Sannin, Uchiha-san and Hyuga-san are going to be working with their families for the duration of their mission," Hari shrugged, directing his explanation towards his guest, "I told Jiraiya that I would take Minato-kun under my wing while he was gone and give him an introduction to seals to see if it was something that he wanted to pursue as a shinobi."

"Is he ever going to just claim the guest room for himself?" Tedi interrupted. Hari scowled at him but nodded.

"Yes he is. Minato-kun hasn't gotten an apartment yet and the orphanage tossed him out as soon as he made genin and he's been switching up between Jiraiya's apartment and here until he saves enough for a down payment." Hari smiled then, lighting his green eyes brilliantly, "I'm proud that he's saving for a house instead of staying in an apartment and I'm more then glad that he just agreed to spend most of his time here."

There was an undertone of sadness to Hari that Sakumo didn't want to press so he changed the subject, "So you teach sealing?"

"Only to people interested. Jiraiya was actually my first student and he's come a long way." Sakumo almost sighed. For all his abilities and perceptiveness he had thought Hari a civilian when Hari was far more integrated into the shinobi world then even most shinobi. "Are you interested?"

"I think I've got a bit much in my hands at the moment Hari-san," Sakumo hefted Kakashi a bit with a wiry grin, "But if you're free when I've got my head around caring for Shi-chan, I'd be most intrigued to see what you could teach me."

"I'd enjoy that Sakumo-kun. Now, remember, keep Shi-chan's face free of blankets, lay him on his back and keep him warm. He'll probably wake up every four or so hours to be fed, burped and changed then he'll quiet down again. If you have any trouble at all, send me a message bird and I'll come right over."

Sakumo gave Hari his thanks again and left the house, Tedi by his side.

"So," Tedi tried to be nonchalant, "Where do you live?"

"Sakura Ave." Sakumo felt awkward talking to Tedi without Hari to mediate. There was no logical reason for his apprehension either.

"Ah." Tedi nodded, "I'm still housed in the ANBU quarters." They continued walking for a bit. Sakumo found that walking down the streets of Konoha was tedious and pretty boring. He knew however that he couldn't be jumping over the rooftops with Kakashi in his arms. He was suddenly grateful for Tedi by his side, even if it was only for a distraction from the tedious monotony of the streets.

"I would like to ask you something, but it's very rude." Sakumo murmured under his breath and Tedi only shrugged at him.

"You can ask. Doesn't mean I'll answer, but you can ask."

"Is Hari-san your real father?"

Tedi stopped in the middle of the street and Sakumo paused a second later, looking back at him. "Tōkō Hari is the only father I've ever know. He is my 'real' father." Tedi's voice was curt and Sakumo took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"No," Tedi waved a hand at him and started walking again, "You didn't mean it the way I took it, I know. No, Tou-san isn't my biological father. Remus-tou-san was my biological father and he was best friends with Tou-san's father. Tou-san was made my god-father by Remus-tou-san and when Remus-tou-san and Kaa-san died a few months after I was born, Tou-san adopted me."

"The war that Hari-san talked about? The one that he fought in?" Sakumo asked. He wondered where Hari and Tedi were from, but really, it could be anywhere at all. The first great Shinobi War took far too many lives and left far too many orphans.

"Yes. Tou-san doesn't talk about it, but he does tell me about Remus-tou-san and Kaa-san whenever I ask."

"Is Hari-san married? Or was he married?" Sakumo was interested in Hari's past so logically the best place to get information would be his son. He did feel a little weird to be interrogating Hari's son though, after everything that the Tōkō's had done for him in a single evening.

"I think that Tou-san had a serious girlfriend when he was seventeen, but I don't know what happened between them or why they didn't get married. Other than that, he's never really showed an interest in dating or even sex really." Tedi shrugged, "I never asked him if he liked someone."

Leading Tedi up a set of stairs to his apartment door, Sakumo fiddled with Kakashi, trying to free a hand to get to his pocket for his keys. Tedi's hand snaked around his waist and dug into his front pocket for him. Sakumo refused to blush when Tedi brushed up against something that was definitely not his keys.

"There is a motion seal..." Tedi grinned impishly at him and waved him into his own place.

"Got them all already," Tedi rolled his eyes, "Pretty paranoid though. Seriously, the seal that requires your white chakra? Inventive, but easily bypassed. You might want to take Tou-san up on his offer to teach you more about seals. I studied seals like you have when I was nine. Seriously."

"Here," Sakumo passed Kakashi to Tedi and busied himself with unsealing the crib that Hari had given him against his protests. When it was set up by his bed Tedi carefully arranged Kakashi in it and they left the bedroom. Moving out to the living room, Sakumo gestured for Tedi to have a seat at the kotatsu, "Would you like to join me for a cup of sake before you leave?"

"Sure," Tedi flopped gracefully to the floor and Sakumo heated the sake before bringing it into the living room. He studied Tedi intensely for a moment as he sat down across from the rugged ANBU.

"So why exactly did you take me to your father?" No matter what someone did, there were always agendas. No one was kind without expecting something back.

Tedi sipped at the warm sake and leaned back against the base of the couch, "I want to get to know you." He smiled and Sakumo felt something in his chest constrict a little.

"Really?"

"Yes. Simple as that."

"That's not exactly simple," Sakumo shook his head. "Why do you want to get to know me?"

Taking a moment, Tedi finally looked Sakumo in the eyes, "I like you."

The admission wasn't what Sakumo expected, "Excuse me?"

"I like you." Tedi blushed, the tiniest bit of pink staining his cheeks, "I had a long time to think about this and I had a conversation with Tou-san about these feelings that I have. When that woman practically threw Kakashi at me, I hate to say it, but I was happy. I suddenly had a reason to talk to you. I had a reason to be around you."

"You... like me." Sakumo couldn't really get that through his head. He'd been told things like that before by multiple women. It had never made him think like Tedi made him think. Never made his heart flutter and his breath quicken.

"I like you. I want you," Tedi chuckled low in the back of his throat and Sakumo felt a throbbing heat stir up just under his stomach, "Hell; I want to be had by you."

Sakumo choked on his sake and he sputtered. He had no idea what to do with the information that had been given to him. "I don't..."

"Don't what?" Tedi lowered his voice and asked his question gently. He didn't want to drive Sakumo away, but he wanted an answer, either a yes, no, or maybe. Something. Anything.

"I've never," Sakumo paused. "I've never thought about a man like that." He'd never felt like this either. This feeling that he had, it was new. It was interesting. He could feel his skin growing warm and his mouth getting dry and his pupils dilating.

Was this what everyone was talking about when they talked about sex? This burning that he felt?

"Sakumo?"

Making a decision, Sakumo raised his eyes to Tedi's and licked his dry lips, "I'd like to try kissing you."

Tedi got to his knees and crawled counter-clock wise around the kotatsu, "You should calm down," His right hand reached out and curled around his neck where it met his shoulder. Tedi's warm fingers lingered against his skin and Sakumo's breathing grew heavy. Tedi leaned in and tilted his head a little off center, gently pressing their lips together.

The first thought that Sakumo had was that Tedi's lips were dry. Then Tedi's tongue lathed across his lips and Sakumo gasped, his jaw dropping open. He stopped thinking. Tedi teased their tongues together and Sakumo felt his eyes close as his arms wrapped around Tedi's neck, fingers digging into Tedi's hair, getting lost in the hot wetness of Tedi's mouth as he kissed back, exploring Tedi's mouth, running his tongue over Tedi's teeth and over the roof of his mouth. A hand curled around Sakumo's waist and then someone moaned and Sakumo was startled to find himself laid back on the floor, staring up at Tedi, lost in his dark golden eyes.

"My god. That... That was..."

"Fucking amazing." Tedi leaned down and pecked his lips affectionately. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes. Oh my god, yes." Sakumo ran his hand over Tedi's neck, "I am so okay with this I don't know what to do."

"I don't think we should go any further then what you're comfortable with right now Sakumo-kun," One of Tedi's hands smoothed its way over Sakumo's stomach, the other running over his jaw to cup his face, his thumb stroking his cheek, "I don't want to rush you and lose you. You've never been with a man and I've never wanted anyone like this before."

"Neither have I," Sakumo breathed softly. "I'll do what I need to complete a mission and I've tried sex because everyone seems to like it, but I've never felt this way, never felt this... this lust." He pulled Tedi down to kiss him again, mouth open from the get-go. He teased Tedi's tongue into his mouth and Tedi moaned. Sakumo could feel a hand at his belt and he couldn't help but hesitate.

Tedi knew immediately and ran his hand up higher, though under his shirt, hot and dry against his quivering skin. Sakumo arched into the touch and when Tedi reached high enough to tweak his nipple sending a lightning burst of pleasure through his nerves; Sakumo's head flew back and his neck strained, "Oh god, oh god, Tedi, what... what was..."

"Sakumo, my god..." Tedi crawled over Sakumo's body, straddling his waist, "You, when you arch... your neck," Tedi's teeth grazed over Sakumo's neck and then Tedi latched on, biting down on his trapezius, sucking hard, pulling the blood up to the skin, making a large hickey that would take days to disappear.

Sakumo groaned and tilted his head to the side to allow Tedi more space. A finger rubbed over his nipple again and he arched, his breath stuttering. His hips gave a small thrust unconsciously and Tedi thrust back. The feel of a muscled thigh between his legs against his erection and his own thigh grinding hard up against Tedi was wonderful, fucking spectacular.

Eyes rolling back in his head, Sakumo continued to thrust against Tedi's thigh as Tedi placed hot, opened kisses on his neck and jaw, capturing his mouth with his, their tongues weaving together. Tedi's hips thrust against his leg and Sakumo could feel the hard erection digging into his femoris muscle. He thrust back with equal force and Tedi moaned his name into his mouth.

Sakumo dragged his hands from Tedi's thick hair, down his neck, raking his fingers over his back. He grasped at the black shirt and pulled it from Tedi's pants, fumbling a bit as he pressed his palms into the scorching heat of Tedi's skin at the small of the shinobi's back. His fingers played with the edge of Tedi's pants and Tedi whimpered unsteadily, pressing his body tight against Sakumo.

"...'Kumo... I'm going... I can't last..." Tedi grasped Sakumo into a tight embrace and the silver haired man grunted, encouraging his lover.

"Come Tedi. God, I'm going to..." Sakumo leaned down and bit Tedi's straining neck hard, his hips totally uncoordinated as he felt his release come, felt his lover come, his vision whiting out for a moment as his muscles seized in his orgasm.

When Sakumo was coherent again, he sneered in disgust at the cold, sticky mess that coated the inside of his pants. Tedi kissed his sneer away and Sakumo's face relaxed into the smile as he sighed into his lover.

"So. That was good." Tedi laid his head on Sakumo's chest, listening to his heart beat. "I'd like to take you to lunch sometime."

"Lunch?"

"As in a date," Tedi traced lazy patterns over Sakumo's abdomen. "And I should introduce you properly to Tou-san."

Sakumo blinked and then chuckled, "I think Hari-san already knows Tedi." He nuzzled Tedi's hair and breathed in Tedi's scent.

"Really?"

"Do you really think that he'd give a hand carved crib to just anyone?" Sakumo raised an eyebrow at Tedi and Tedi groaned.

"Oh my god. He totally knew that I was going to talk to you tonight. I only told him that I liked a guy, I didn't say who." Tedi pressed his face fiercely into Sakumo's shirt.

"He's shinobi. You were pretty accommodating at supper towards me."

Tedi frowned then, "But how did he know that you would agree to date me? You weren't any different than you usually are."

"But he's never met me before and he had an outside perspective. Plus," Sakumo grinned with a little laugh, "Shinobi."

Tedi rolled his eyes and cuddled further into Sakumo's arms, "Well he could have at least told me that he knew. I mean, he was perfectly fine when I told him that I liked a man and he even encouraged me to explore men as an option in my love-life and then he goes and makes that comment about kids tonight..."

"I assume that you didn't want me for a one night stand," Sakumo said lazily, "This is going to be an ongoing thing, correct?"

"Of course," Tedi shifted and sat up, "I like you. I like your humour and your personality and I like Kakashi..." His eyes widened, "Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'," Sakumo sat up as well, rubbing Tedi's shoulder, "If this," He waved a hand between them, "is serious, then Kakashi is practically yours as well as mine." Sakumo sighed again, running a hand through his silver hair, "Oh he very well knew what he was doing when he asked you to seal the crib for me."

"That sneaky bastard," Tedi muttered before giving Sakumo a gentle kiss at the side of his mouth, "So I think I should go. You'll need some sleep before Shi-chan wakes up in a few hours. I'll talk to Hiruzen-ji-san tomorrow to get you some time off to set things up for Shi-chan."

"Thank you, Tedi."

"Hey, if this," He copied Sakumo by waving a hand between them, "is serious, then I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that it lasts." Standing, Tedi reached down to help Sakumo to his feet and they moved together towards the door of Sakumo's very clean apartment. "Humh," Tedi snorted, "I can't wait to see what Shi-chan manages to do to your nice little obsessively organized place."

Sakumo laughed softly and gathered Tedi into his arms, kissing him on the nose, "It's not obsessive; I'm just not here long enough to make it dirty. I'll be more than happy to be cleaning up after a baby, after my family."

They traded conservative kisses for a few minutes before Tedi pulled away, light headed, "Okay, I really have to go now."

"I'll see you later, right?"

"Of course. We have plans for lunch." Tedi couldn't resist and gave him one more kiss before leaving the apartment.

Sakumo rested his back against the closed door and touched his lips gently. He couldn't believe that he'd just made out with another man, with Tedi, and they had both come. He'd never before thought of men like that.

But then again, there was a lot of things that were going on right now that he'd never thought of before. Shi-chan. Tedi and sex. Hari-san and Tedi. Hari-san and seals.

He had enjoyed himself and he...

The almost noiseless cry of Shi-chan reached his ears and Sakumo cleared his mind of everything but his son. He'd think more of what was going on with his life after taking care of Shi-chan. Shi-chan was his first priority from this point on.

Sakumo felt an unconscious smile grace his face as he looked down at Shi-chan, "Hey there kiddo." Kakashi looked up at him with dark grey eyes and smiled back.

He had a family. And nothing was going to take that away.

*****xxXXxx*****


	2. Fathers and Sons

**Title:** Fathers and Sons

**Rating: **M

**Summary:** Sakumo has a short mission and he needs someone to babysit for him. Hari is more than happy to take care of his son's step-son; he does want grandkids after all. Things get a little out of control for a moment and Minato is shocked. Tedi sees it as his duty as Sakumo's lover to help take care of Shi-chan and the Sannin drop by for a visit.

**Warnings:** swearing, slash, crossover pairing, no beta

**Author Note:** Thank you people for your reviews (Kasukimi, Sunakolllx, FK306 animelover, Little Phoenix93, Kyba) and for fav-ing me. :) I thought I might let you know that I am looking for a beta, if anyone has an experience or knows someone that would be willing... Well. *shrug* I don't know anyone online that likes Naruto, so this is new territory for me. I got into Naruto maybe three months ago, if anyone sees anything that's really out of whack in the Naruto world (jutsu's or names or stuff) please let me know so I can improve. Thanks!

Also, I the only reason that I'm using Tōkō (thanks larkagurl2 for the corrections :) for Hari and Tedi's last name is because my English-Japanese/Japanese-English dictionary said Tōkō is Japanese for Potter. That's my story, I'm sticking to it. Don't expect new chapters to come quick, I only have a little left that's completely planned out and after that I'm like a leaf on the wind - completely crazy with no direction.

:)

**Author Note 2.0:** I've edited this chapter lightly so it should be a little better :)

*****xxXXxx*****

Answering the door to frantic knocking, Hari blinked to see Sakumo standing on his doorstep with Kakashi in his arms and a baby bag over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry this is so sudden, but please, I have a mission and I need someone to watch Kakashi-chan for me."

Taking in Sakumo's mission clothes, Hari smiled, "I'm glad you came here," He reached out and Kakashi was put into his arms. Sakumo lingered over Kakashi for several moments after handing the baby bag over before kissing his sons forehead and with a thankful look at Hari, vanished in a swirl of leaves and wind.

"Hari-sensei, who was that?" Twelve year old Namikaze Minato asked his sensei when he came back to the living room with Kakashi in his arms.

"A friend in need Minato-kun," Hari dropped the bag beside the couch and sat down. "Come here for a moment." Minato set his calligraphy brush down and hurried to Hari's side. "Minato-kun, this is Kakashi-chan. His father needed a babysitter while he goes on a mission."

"You're going to babysit?" Minato's face scrunched up as he looked at the baby and he shook his head, his yellow blond hair flying in every direction, "Is that what you and Jiraiya-sensei call it when you look after me?"

"Of course not Minato-kun," Hari grinned at the look on his pupils face, "I offered you a room in this house, so I'm not babysitting you. Besides, you're a genin, you don't need to be babysat." Hari gestured at the kotatsu where Minato's seal work was sitting, "Are you having any problems with the time compression seal? It's almost time for lunch if you want to take a small break."

"Thank you Hari-sensei!" Minato headed directly for the kitchen, "Do you have any ramen?"

"Yes Minato-kun, I do. I went shopping yesterday while you were on your D-rank." Hari made a face at Kakashi and the baby gurgled with joy.

It had been about six months since Tedi had dragged Sakumo and Kakashi to Hari's for supper and baby lessons and Hari was pleased to see that Tedi and Sakumo's relationship was getting stronger every day. Tedi tended to be verbose about the progress between them and Hari could only be happy for his son.

Minato quickly brought the ramen out to the living room so they could eat together. "Who's Kakashi-chan's father?"

Settling Kakashi on a blanket on the floor, Hari fussed over the baby, "I don't know if you've met him yet, but with how often Tedi is talking about him, you should know."

"Sakumo-san?" Minato's voice raised in question and Hari nodded, "But I thought that Sakumo-san was dating Tedi-nii-san?"

"He is."

"Then why does he have a baby?" By the time Hari turned to the low table where Minato had cleared his seal work and set the food, Minato had already finished his first bowl of ramen.

"There was a mission that Sakumo-kun was on that resulted in Kakashi. Shi-chan's mother didn't want him so she came to Konoha to give him to Sakumo-kun. That's how Tedi and Sakumo got together." Hari breathed in the smell of ramen and sighed happily. He loved ramen. It was so easy to make and always tasted good.

There was silence for a bit and Minato sat back with a look of concentration on his face, "Does that mean that Sakumo-san had sex while he was on a mission?"

Choking a bit on a ramen noodle, Hari cleared his throat and stared at the twelve year old across the kotatsu, "Er... yes. Sakumo did have sex while on a mission. Has Jiraiya-kun talked to you about sex yet?" Minato flushed bright red. It was all the answer that Hari needed. "What did he cover?"

"He said that I needed to know about girls and boys being together and how to make babies and then he started talking about girls and girls together and I got the hell out of there."

"Language," Hari said absently, "You didn't hear about boys and boys?"

"Tedi-nii-san told me." Minato sighed in relief, "Thankfully. He didn't go into graphic detail like Jiraiya-sensei. He told me that if I found out that I liked a guy and wanted to... do that with him that he would tell me more if I wanted." Minato shook his head, "Jiraiya-sensei is a real pervert."

"Did Jiro-kun and Hizashi-kun also get told about sex by Jiraiya?"

Minato snorted in disgust, "Please. Jiro-teme and Hizashi are Uchiha and Hyuga. They're both brothers to the next in line for the head of their clan, they knew about sex and to not have it before they started at the Academy."

Minato wasn't a difficult boy and he was kind, but there was more than enough to envy for him on his team. Uchiha Jiro was the younger brother of Uchiha Fugaku, who even at the age of eighteen was well onto his way of becoming the Head of the Uchiha clan. Hyuga Hizashi was the younger twin brother of Hiashi and though Hiashi was not a shinobi, Hari had heard tales from Minato that Hiashi could kick some serious ass when he wanted to. Minato was an orphan with no parents and no past. He had no real family, unlike his team mates who had parents, siblings, cousins and literally hundreds of family members that used the same last name. It was a lonely existence for Minato before he came to know Jiraiya and through his sensei, the Tōkō family.

A noise from Kakashi drew Minato and Hari's attention and Minato leaned over the baby, "Hey Shi-chan," He smiled brightly, "It seems that you've got two dads and a mom. A bitch of a mom, but still a mom."

"Minato!" Hari reached out and smacked Minato across the back of the head, "I don't care if it is true, you don't say things like that in front of Shi-chan. Not until he's sixteen at least."

"Sorry Hari-sensei." Minato patted his mussed hair down into a semblance order, "Do you know how long Shi-chan will be staying with us?"

Gathering up the empty dishes, Hari shook his head, "Sakumo-kun didn't say how long his mission was, but it doesn't matter. We'll keep Shi-chan for as long as he needs a babysitter. If need be we can always ask Tedi to give us a time line on Sakumo's mission. He's a Tokubetsu Jounin after all."

"And he's got an in with Hiruzen-ji-san," Minato squeaked as Tedi languidly slid into the living room through the window.

"Tedi-nii-san!"

"So help me God, Tedi if you start coming in through the windows again I will trap them to high heaven until you use the door," Hari shook a finger at the vested Tokubetsu Jounin while Minato hugged Tedi, "I've done it before, I'll do it again. I am not going to let you corrupt either Minato-kun or Shi-chan."

"Ahh, come on Tou-san, would I do something so bad as to corrupt these cute little shinobi?" Tedi pushed Minato away playfully and pinched his cheeks, to the younger boy's complete mortification, "This particular cutie is way too smart to be using me as an example."

Taking a swipe at Tedi's hand, Minato growled and launched himself at the older blond. Tedi took the tackle well and both boys fell to the floor, rolling a bit as Tedi tickled Minato and Minato yelped while trying to get away.

"STOP RIGHT THERE." Hari's eyes blazed in anger and he stood over the boys, hands on his hips. Tedi and Minato stopped dead and turned only their heads to look at Hari wide-eyed. "And just what," Hari hissed quietly, "Do you think that you're doing? I can understand roughhousing and I can understand play fighting, but not. While. There is. A baby. On the floor." Hari pointed out to Kakashi, who was on the floor and staring at where all the interesting noise was coming from. The air surrounding Hari was drifting around him lazily and Tedi swallowed harshly.

"Sorry Tou-san."

"Me too Hari-sensei, I'm sorry too." Minato scrambled to his feet and bowed low to his sensei. He hadn't meant to anger Hari and he never seen Hari this mad before. Minato hadn't ever seen Hari use chakra or ninjutsu, so to feel the freezing air brushing across his skin and the faint taint of killing intent behind his eyes scared Minato beyond anything ever before. If he angered Hari he could be sent away. Hari might send him away.

"Tou-san," Tedi reached out to his father, "You're scaring Mina-chan," Hari grabbed Tedi's hand before he could touch his father's elbow in a bone crushing grip. Hari turned his brilliant eyes to stare at Tedi. Tedi took a chance and his eyes flashed to green and his hair darkened. His cheekbones became more prominent and his jaw line softened, "Tou-san."

Seeing a reflection of himself in his son, Hari shook himself from his anger, "Shit. Damn it, I'm sorry Mina-chan," Hari nodded his thanks to Tedi as he gathered Minato into his arms, giving Tedi a moment to change back into his natural form.

"H... Hari-sensei?" Minato raised his head from Hari's shoulder and Hari was pained to see tear tracks down his cheeks, "Hari-sensei?"

"Oh chibi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I was just so angry that you two weren't watching where you were playing. I'm sorry. I won't send you away, I promise, nothing you could do would get me to send you away."

"I'm sorry Hari-sensei, I won't do that again, I swear, I won't forget about Shi-chan again. I swear, I won't." Minato was frantic for Hari to believe him, his fingers digging into Hari's sleeves, his blue eyes wide and his face open to all his emotions, fear and apprehension foremost for Hari to see. Hari could clearly read that Minato was practically screaming in his head for Hari not to leave him, not to leave him alone again.

Hari sighed, wiping Minato's cheeks free of tears gently with soft fingers, "I believe you Mina-chan." Hari gathered Minato into his arms again. He wasn't going to let Minato feel embarrassed about crying. There wasn't any way for Minato to know that Tōkō Hari had originally been named Harry Potter and at the tender age of seventeen killed the darkest lord in known history. Hari had long ago learned how to direct and focus his anger. It wasn't until he came to Konoha and tested as a shinobi that he was able to put a name to the technique. Killing Intent.

At one point in time Hari could to not only disable an enemy with just his KI, but he'd killed more than one person with it. He'd thought for a long time that his KI was in fact a mental based magical attack and though it was, there had never been a shinobi reported incident where just KI had actually killed someone.

The fact that Minato had withstood as much KI as he had spoke of his very high self awareness and emotional stability.

It had been a long time since Hari had lost his tightly held control and he was very sorry that it had happened while Minato was under his attention. Tedi had learned how to deal with Hari's rare lapses in self-control before he was ten. Hari was thankful that Tedi had been there when Hari had almost lost it to pull him out of his anger and he was doubly thankful that Kakashi hadn't felt anything at all. Even in a rage Hari could control the direction of his emotions.

A hand touched his shoulder and Hari looked up to see Tedi holding Kakashi, "Tou-san, I'm going to put Shi-chan down for a nap, he's tired and I think you could use some alone time with Mina-chan." Tedi left his father kneeling on the floor, holding tight to his student.

Flicking the light of Kakashi's room on, Tedi lay the baby on the change table and set about changing Kakashi for bed. "You know," Tedi said idly to his almost step-son, "I think Tou-san should just adopt Mina-chan and be done with it. I mean, come on, he treats the boy like a son and I wouldn't mind having a little brother." Kakashi gurgled at him in interest. Tedi chuckled, "You miss your dad don't you? I know that he's only been gone for a few hours, but his mission is short, he'll be back tonight if everything goes well."

Tedi didn't tend to worry overly much when Sakumo went on missions. Sakumo wasn't called the White Fang for no reason. Even the Hokage agreed that if given the choice to bet on either Sakumo or his Sannin students, Sarutobi would put money on Sakumo. Tedi did fear for Sakumo when he was given S-rank missions, but this single day B-rank wasn't enough to get Tedi's hackles raised.

Pulling the blue quilt that Hari had made over Kakashi, Tedi watched the child blink sleepily and sigh softly before drifting off into sleep.

It really didn't matter to Tedi that Kakashi wasn't his son biologically, he was happy that he could be a part of the boy's life with Sakumo. Just a few days earlier Sakumo had been holding Kakashi and with great nonchalance handed the boy over with a grin and told Kakashi that 'Tedi-tou-san' was going to watch him for a while. A wave of love for both Sakumo and Kakashi had rolled over Tedi at that moment and before Sakumo had managed to escape the apartment to finish up a report Tedi had pulled him into a deep kiss and let him go with a pat on the ass and a leer.

When Sakumo had come home that night they'd stayed up for several hours having mind blowingly awesome sex. Then Tedi had gotten up in the middle of the night to tend a hungry Kakashi like a father would.

Tedi had no memories of his biological father other than the ones that Hari had shared with him using Occlumency and a Pensieve. There were some vague memories of his mother's mother and several red heads, or maybe just one red head over and over again, Tedi wasn't too sure about that. He hadn't thought of his time before living in Konoha for a while. It just didn't seem real to him, wands and magic, even if he was a metamorphmagus and had a wand himself.

Hari had trained Tedi in several magical disciplines including Defence Against Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Charms, Occlumency, Potions and Herbology. There was a smattering of Magical Creatures in his training as well, but seeing as neither Tedi nor Hari had come across very many magical creatures, and none that were dangerous, in the Elemental Countries, Hari didn't linger on something Tedi wouldn't need.

For Tedi, he knew that one of the reasons Hari was so very good at Sealing was his work with Hermione-ba-chan that they had done with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Hari continually insisted that he was absolute pants at Arithmancy, but Tedi had yet to see him make a mistake with the numbers.

Pulling his wand from his kunai holster on his thigh, Tedi charmed the baby mobile that was above Kakashi's head to play quiet music. And then he smirked and charmed the mobile to changed colors every time Kakashi blinked. It would be amusing for both Kakashi and himself. Hari would probably give him an affectionately hard time about it, but he couldn't have cared if it made Shi-chan happy.

"Tedi?" Hari stood in the doorway of Kakashi's bedroom and Tedi drew in a deep breath, facing his father.

"Tou-san," He was curious now to finally ask. "Why did you adopt me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Hari looked absolutely bamboozled by the question, "I love you; of course I adopted you."

"But why?" Tedi ran a callused hand through his hair and slouched, "I mean, you didn't have to, you could have just been my godfather and taken care of me. Why adoption?"

A look of compassion crossed Hari's face and he stepped up to Tedi, pulling the taller man into his arms with all the gentleness of the world, "Because I love you Theodore Remus Lupin Potter. Because no one took me in and I didn't want to leave you to know what it was like to be without a family. Because I saw myself in you and wanted you to have more than I did." Tedi rested his cheek on Hari's shoulder. He was safe here, so very safe in his father's arms.

"I want to adopt Kakashi," He murmured into the fabric of Hari's kimono. Hari nodded his head. "I want Sakumo and Kakashi to be my family Tou-san. I want you to have more family."

"I am glad Tedi. If you want Sakumo and Kakashi to be your family then they are your family. You don't need my permission or my agreement. You should talk to Sakumo about this."

Tedi pulled back, "I know I don't need your permission Tou-san, but I'd like to know that you accept them."

"I couldn't do anything but accept them my aisoku*****. You love them and I love you and therefore I love them. Not that I wouldn't not love Shi-chan anyway, he's as cute as a button." Hari gave a little grin and Tedi let a small chuckle out. "So are you going to tell me when Sakumo is expected back?"

"Some time this evening," Tedi straightened up and smoothed down his greenish grey vest with practiced ease, "How is Mina-chan doing?"

"We had a little talk. Minato didn't know that I was quite that strong, but at least he's not scared of me or scared that I'm going to send him away." Hari bit his lip, "At least, he knows I won't send him away _this time_," Hari reached up to Tedi's forehead and tilted his hitai-ite back into position as his face cleared, "Are you going to take Shi-chan home with you when you leave or do you have other duties this afternoon?"

"I still have four hours left to my shift in the mission room, but I'll be back for supper and if Sakumo hasn't picked Shi-chan up I'll take him home then."

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Hari fussed over his son and Tedi chortled.

"Yes _Okaa-san_, I ate lunch already," Tedi leaned down to kiss the top of Hari's forehead, "I'm going to head back to work. I'll see you tonight."

Hari just missed hitting Tedi with a shuriken by a millimetre as Tedi went out the window. Hari scowled playfully and would have shouted out a reprimand at his son if Kakashi hadn't been asleep, "Your father is just a big kid Shi-chan." Hari kissed Kakashi's forehead and left the room.

Minato had started on his seals again, glancing now and then towards Hari as though to make sure that Hari hadn't left or gotten angry again and Hari grabbed a novel from the bookshelf to make himself look busy and distracted as his pupil worked. Several hours went by with only a few questions from Minato. The genin was very good at seals and Hari was most pleased to teach him.

It was almost supper when Hari found his house invaded yet again, this time by a busty blonde, a white haired idiot and a brunet brooder.

"Tsunade-chan, Jiraiya-kun, Orochimaru-kun. What can I do for you?" Minato looked almost horrified that the three Sannin hadn't knocked and just waltzed right into his sensei's house.

"Hari-chan!!" Jiraiya threw his arms around the short man exuberantly and pretended to kiss him.

"Get. Off." Hari pushed Jiraiya away and Orochimaru pulled his compatriot away from the irate wizard.

"Your continued rejection hurts Hari-chan," Jiraiya held a hand over his heart and leaned back as though he'd been smacked, "It hurts really bad."

"I'll show you something that hurts, you perv," Tsunade raised a fist and Jiraiya cowered behind Orochimaru. Orochimaru rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Seriously Tsunade, he only does that to get a reaction. And get off me, you idiot," The snake Sannin pushed Jiraiya further away from Hari and into the wall. There was a thump when Jiraiya's head hit the wall and small cracks appeared in the plaster around Jiraiya's head, "Oops." Orochimaru smirked, "Sorry about the wall Hari-sensei."

"Not a problem Orochimaru-kun," Hari smirked back, "However, if you three would quiet down a little, I just got Shi-chan back to sleep and I want my four hours of silence."

"Is Kakashi-chan loud?" Tsunade sat primly on the couch and Orochimaru took a spot next to her. Jiraiya flung himself to the ground next to Minato and started to look over the seals that he was painting.

"Not so much loud as he is trying to repeat everything I say," Hari folded his legs under him as he took a seat in the armchair, "He's only six months and he's a bloody genius. He can't say the words yet, but he mimics any mouth movements that he sees. I don't doubt that he'll get the hang of his tongue in a very short period of time."

"Isn't there a saying, 'Parents spend three years teaching kids how to stand up and speak and the rest of their lives telling them to sit down and shut up'?" Tsunade grinned and tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder.

Hari laughed, "Yes, something like that. With Shi-chan I can see him speaking full sentences by his first birthday."

"When do you think he'll be able to start learning the shinobi way?" Orochimaru tilted his head curiously and Hari shrugged.

"He can roll over and lift his body weight, though he can't crawl just yet. I figure that the day he learns to walk is the day that Sakumo-the-happy-father will teach him his first Taijutsu stance."

"Are you going to help Hatake-san teach him?"

Disturbed by Orochimaru's questions without knowing exactly why, Hari just shrugged again. He didn't feel right telling any of these three his plans for teaching Kakashi. They really had nothing to do with Kakashi and wouldn't for many years.

Thinking about teaching, Hari turned his green eyes to Orochimaru, "I was wondering if you were still interesting in learning some snake based jutsu?" Hari wasn't proud of his Parseltongue ability as it wasn't really his, but if he could help someone out with it, then he was willing to put aside his hesitancy towards it.

A black eyebrow rose and dark eyes glittered, "You are still willing to teach me?"

The fascination that Orochimaru had for snakes was a bit much for Hari to handle for more than a few hours at a time, the reminder of Voldemort strong even after more than twenty-five years. Hari tried not to let that colour his opinion of the pale snake Sannin, but it was hard sometimes. The ambition of Orochimaru almost matched Tom Riddle and Hari could see the slight changes of each of the Sannin as they took on some of the features of their summons. Jiraiya's markings under his eyes had elongated and Tsunade's skin seemed to almost gleam, most civilians and even shinobi thought the gleam was from health, but Hari knew better. Orochimaru was getting paler and paler. His eyes tilted up and his tongue lengthened. His resemblance to Voldemort was growing as the days went by.

The more the Sannin worked with their summons the quicker they gained features of the beings and it worried Hari when he thought of what the snakes' contract required for summoning. The snake contract required death. The higher level of summon, the more death.

There had been no missing people or suspicious deaths reported at the Uchiha Police Force though, so Hari turned his mind from it. Serial killers always started in their own back yard and Hari hadn't found anything to indicate that Orochimaru had begun down the same road Voldemort had gone. Besides, Hari didn't want to be paranoid; he just couldn't shake the feeling he had about Orochimaru.

"I am. Minato-kun is heading out with Jiraiya and his team on a C-rank Friday and Tedi is going on a week vacation with Sakumo and Kakashi starting Monday, so I have several days to dedicate to teaching." Hari looked at Tsunade, "Did you want to join us Tsunade-chan? I'm sure I could think up some medicinal jutsu for you to learn."

"Think up?" Tsunade questioned, "Or remember?"

Hari ducked his head humbly, "Most of what I teach concerning medical jutsu is thought up. I just pose a question for you try to find an answer and something clicks for me and I try to explain it and you come up with the most fascinating variations of things that are far superior to anything I've seen before." It wasn't quite that way, but Hari knew that explaining magical medical aid was far beyond illegal and no one would believe him anyway.

"Really?" Tsunade leaned forward, "So all this stuff that you've been going over with me, it is original? It's actually mine?"

"Oh yes." Hari chuckled. All of Tsunade's medical jutsu was original to her, even if she was replicating cures from the magical world. "I just don't want anyone to be getting an oversized ego before they can back it up."

If there was one thing that Hari learned in England while he was fighting Death Eaters, it was that if you were too confident in your own abilities without the appropriate power to back it all up, you died. Just like that. It had happened to more than one person Hari had been close to.

He made sure now to teach what he knew and to let his students underestimate themselves. It may not have been the best solution, but it was better to be under confidant in your abilities then over confident.

Jiraiya rolled onto his back, "What about me?" He whined piteously.

"You're going to be training your baby shinobi," Hari smirked at the man, "I think that you'll get lots of needed training. In all sorts of things that you're deficient in at the moment."

"You wound me Hari-chan!" Jiraiya moaned.

"If you don't stop hitting on my father-in-law, _I'm_ going to 'wound' you," Sakumo stood in the doorway and Hari had to laugh at how Jiraiya winced and blanched.

"Good evening Sakumo."

"Hari-san." Sakumo paused at the base of the stairs, his eyes tired but bright at the prospect of seeing his son, "Kakashi-chan?"

"I just put him down half an hour ago. Go on," Hari waved the man up the stairs with a delicate hand, "Go kiss your son and then come back downstairs to eat. Tedi said that he'd be here as well."

Tsunade smiled coyly, "You're making supper?"

"Isn't that the original reason you came here?" Hari turned to the young woman and she grinned, eyes twinkling.

"You've caught us out Hari-sensei," All three Sannin didn't bother to hide the pleasure on their faces, "We came here for the food."

"Alright, but you know that you're doing the dishes." Hari stood and led his four guests into the kitchen, "Jiraiya, help Minato with the plates. Orochimaru, the glasses please. Tsunade, if you wouldn't mind," Hari gestured to the fridge, "I haven't made the salad yet."

The three other males in the kitchen stopped and looked between Tsunade and Hari.

"Ano, Hari-sensei..." Orochimaru paused.

"All the vegetables are cut; all you need to do is mix them together. Gently." Tsunade was well known for her amazing healing abilities. Her cooking on the other hand, not so much.

Sakumo met them at the table and Tedi was just in the door in time for Hari to scold him for being late. Dinner conversation revolved around jutsu's and Hari watched everyone at his table. It was almost what he imagined a family meal was like. Tedi and Minato, his children, Sakumo his in-law, the Sannin his niece and nephews.

Maybe next time he planned a large dinner he would ask Hiruzen to come and to bring Hanataro and Asuma with him. Then he'd have a brother figure. Both Taro and Asuma were young enough for him to image as grandchildren or great grandnephews.

By the time Hari waved goodbye to the Sannin from his door, help Tedi and Sakumo pack up Kakashi and finished putting away the dry dishes, Minato was yawning.

"Mina-chan? Are you going to bed early?"

"I think so," Minato looked conflicted for a moment then hugged Hari fiercely, "Goodnight Hari-tou-san."

Hari stared after the boy long after Minato had vanished up the stairs. He should have seen that coming. It wasn't that he didn't welcome it, but it was still a surprise for Minato to initiate something so monumental. Hari wasn't sure exactly what Minato meant by calling him father. Did Minato want to be adopted? Did Minato want to claim Hari as his father? Or did he just think of Hari as his father figure?

So many questions.

Hari's front door clicked as it opened, "Hari-san."

"Hiruzen-san." Hari looked over to the man nick-named 'The Professor'. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Sarutobi Hiruzen chuckled at Hari's gobsmacked expression as he closed the door, "Did something happen?"

"Minato. I think... Well, he called me 'Hari-tou-san'."

"Well," Hiruzen nodded, "That is something. What did you say?"

"I didn't exactly have time to say anything. He raced upstairs right after." Hari ran a hand over his thick black hair and sighed, "It's not that I don't want another son, but should I really be adopting Minato? All he has of his mother is his family name. I don't want to take that from him."

"Have you told him you know who his father was? That you knew his mother?"

Hari shook his head and the men sat down in the living room, "I'm not sure that Mina-chan wants to know that his father was an enemy of Konoha and his mother was raped and then died in childbirth. I'm fairly sure that it's something no one wants to know."

"Just because no one would want to know doesn't mean that it's better to not know." Hiruzen patted Hari's shoulder, "I think you ought to tell him before very long. He looks like a carbon copy of his father and there are still a lot of Jounin in Konoha who would recognise his face and hair. No one else in Konoha had that colour hair."

"And why aren't you going to tell him?" Hari bit the words out, "Hell, Jiraiya is his sensei, he should be the one to tell him." As similar in age as they were, Hari tried very hard to treat Hiruzen as one of his year-mates. Hiruzen responded mostly by treating Hari as a genin team mate.

"Because he looks to you for guidance, Hari. Not to me, not to Jiraiya, but you. He trusts you and he loves you." Hiruzen bowed his head, "There are things that only someone you love should tell you. This kind of thing is one of them."

"I think..." Hari absently scratched his jaw, "I'll tell him. Not tomorrow, but soon. I will." Hari couldn't think of anything else that he wanted to do less. Minato was like a son to him and to tell him such news could break any trust the boy had in him. Unless there was some good news to go with the bad.

"Could you find some time in the next few days to make up some adoptions papers?" Hari leaned back and looked at his friend, "I may not file them, if Minato doesn't want it, but I want to offer him a real, unbreakable place in this family."

"Of course Hari." Hiruzen smiled and stood, "I'm glad that you love him as much as he loves you."

"I could do no less for Minato then what I've done for Tedi; I love them both."

*****xxXXxx*****

*****aisoku**: **beloved son


	3. Shinobi Parenting

**Title: **Shinobi Parenting

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Getting Hari to babysit once again, Sakumo and Tedi have a mission that they need to go on. Before they go, there is a confrontation with Tōji and Orochimaru stands up for the pair, to everyone's surprise. The Second Great Shinobi War is on the verge of spilling into open confrontation and there are suspicions of Jinchuuriki.

**Warnings: **Strong language, slash, verbal gay-bashing, violence, fluff, no beta

**Author Note: **Look Ma! Another chapter :) Again, thank you for your reviews and favs guys. I love to go into my email and see a bunch of stuff for me. I seem to be starting chapters off with Sakumo and Tedi leaving Kakashi with Hari. Huh. Also, yes, I know that it was in the Second Great Shinobi War that Salamander no Hanzo named the Sannin, _the Sannin_, I also know that the Second Great Shinobi war was before Minato became Jiraiya's student. Just go with it, it's a crossover/au fanfic :) Also, I have watched more of Naruto as well as read more and it seems that I was calling Kakashi 'Kashi', which is not a Japanese derivative of Kakashi as I understand it. 'Kaka' is (and I think Shi-chan is just cute). So. I changed it. :)

*****xxXXxx*****

"Tou-chan," Sakumo, laying on his stomach on the carpet in the living room, pointed to himself, than at Tedi who was sitting on the couch to his right, "Chichi," Then he pointed at the nine month old who was standing next to the kotatsu, using one hand to steady himself with it, "Kakashi-chan."

Kakashi frowned cutely and Hari stifled a laugh as he entered the living room, "Shi-chan," Kakashi tapped his chest, "Baaaaaaaa-chan!" The boy screamed happily when Hari stepped into sight, waving his hands at his grandfather and lunging towards him. Tedi caught him before he fell over and Kakashi pulled at the air between himself and Hari with his hands as if to pull Hari to him, "Baaaaaa-chan!!"

"And how is my little Kaka-chan today, hm?" Hari scooped Kakashi out of his son's arms and tossed him into the air, catching him easily.

Sakumo cocked his head to the side curiously. "Oro?" Tedi raised an eyebrow at his lover in question, "Did our brilliant, nine month old, speaking son just call your father Obaa-chan?"

"Maa, don't worry about it Sakumo, its fine." Hari brushed his nose against Kakashi's and they both giggled.

"But you're a man."

"And you've thought that I was very girly from the moment that you saw me," Hari stated distractedly. Sakumo coughed and glanced away for a second before looking back at his father-in-law.

"Ano, Hari-san..."

"No, no," Hari waved a hand in Sakumo's direction, "Seriously Sakumo, its fine. I know that I seem unusually feminine for a man in Konoha." Hari tucked Kakashi under his arm like he was a large scroll and rearranged his kimono to sit on the couch next to his son, "And how are you two doing?" He completely ignored Kakashi as the boy wiggled out of his grip, shrieked, and dive-bombing off of his lap into the couch, burying his head in the cushions.

"We're good Tou-san," Tedi leaned back on the couch and Sakumo rolled his onto his side, winding and arm around Tedi's legs and leaning against him, "It's been a little hectic, but good."

"Children are always hectic," Hari stated sardonically, looking out of the corner of his eye to Tedi.

Sakumo laughed, rolling to his knees and Tedi stood up behind Sakumo and rubbed his hand over his shoulder as he headed to the locked weapons cabinet, "You spoil him Hari-san," Sakumo sat back on his heels watching as his son laughed, bouncing on Hari's knees and play with Hari, tugging on the long hair Hari had started to wear down for his grandson's enjoyment.

"Of course," Hari cuddled Kakashi close and kissed him on the nose, "He's my only grandson." Kakashi messily kissed him back, giggling loudly. Having not yet learned the fine art of the closed mouth kiss, Hari was then made to wipe the baby's saliva from his chin to dry his face.

"Thank you for watching him again," Sakumo stood gracefully from the carpet and strapped on the kunai pouch that Tedi handed him, "I wish I could have more time with him, but with the way that things are now, I barely have time to kiss him in the morning before I leave."

Hari smiled sadly at his son-in-law, "I wish you had more time at home as well, but I do understand." Hari did understand. He understood that with the murmurings of war with Iwa going around, the best of the shinobi had their duty to Konohagakure. Hari never had that problem with Tedi. He'd fought his war before Tedi was old enough his learn how to miss him and Hari had refused to go to war again. Senju Tobirama had been pleased to let him into the village even if Hari wasn't going to be fighting. The thought of having a shinobi with Tedi's metamorphmagus skill was more than enough for Tobirama to open his arms in welcome. It didn't hurt that Hari had agreed to help teach whatever he could to anyone who asked.

"Keep safe Tou-san," Tedi kissed Kakashi on the forehead, Hari on the cheek, and the two active shinobi used Shushin no Jutsu, landing outside of the Hokage Tower where the meeting for the Jounin was going to be held.

"Sakumo-san!" The White Fang turned to see Umino Ikuta coming towards in a jog him, his shoulder length brown hair mussed, "Have you seen Ryoji-teme? Little bastard was putting the moves on my wife again."

"And she didn't beat the shit outta him?" Tedi threw back his head and laughed, "If Izumi-chan isn't interested, she'll let a guy know, you know? You might need to be worried if she didn't rebuff him herself."

"Darling," Umino Izumi appeared behind the metamorphmagus and draped herself over Tedi's shoulders pressing her generous bosom into his shoulder blades, "If only I'd known that you were interested before Sakumo-san got his claws into you." She grinned viciously, tucking a lock of dark blue hair behind an ear, "I'd'a invited you to join my little harem."

There was a twitch in Ikuta's eye, "_Darling_. I didn't know that you had a harem. Is Ryoji-teme the newest boy-toy that you've collected?"

"Why?" Izumi smirked and leered, trailing a hand over Tedi's chest, "Did you want to see how good he was for yourself?"

Tedi pulled the woman off his back and tossed her at her husband, "Here, have it back. I think she gave me girl-cooties." Sakumo pretended to gasp and spun Tedi around to check his back.

"The she-demon gave you cooties?! You poor man," Sakumo leaned in close and licked Tedi's neck with a wicked look in his eyes, "Let me get rid of them for you..."

Tedi leaned his head forward, allowing Sakumo more access to his neck, "Thanks Koi." He murmured with an almost leer over his shoulder. Sakumo wound his arms around Tedi's upper arms and rested his chin on his lovers shoulder.

"Give me a fucking break..." Tōji Mizuiro grunted as he passed the small group on his way into the Hokage Tower, "Fucking fags and bitches..."

It was the first time that Sakumo had ever heard someone say anything about his relationship with Tedi to his face. It was because of Tedi that Sakumo was spending more time around other Jounin and Tokubetsu Jounin as well as Chuunin instead of just the Sannin, and Sakumo had found that he greatly appreciated getting to know more people. It was nice to know that he had friends and wasn't just ' The White Fang' to the lower ranking shinobi in Konoha.

Along with the friends and friendly people that Sakumo was meeting, he was also meeting the other half of the equation, the bastards that suddenly didn't think that he was all that and a ball of wax and tried to make themselves more important, more powerful than they really were by having the balls, or by not having the brains, and openly insulting the White Fang.

But this was the first open slur in his face about Tedi. He wasn't about to defend Tedi though; Tedi could more than defend himself. It was the slur against his first _normal_ friends that had him seeing red and gathering Killing Intent.

Sakumo grabbed the white haired man by the throat and held him high enough that only the tips of Mizuiro's toes touched the ground, "What did you call Izumi-_sama_?" Sakumo emphasised Izumi's title to Mizuiro, hoping to make sure that he understood that Sakumo wouldn't be allowing anyone to be putting his friends down.

"God, Hatake-san, calm the fuck down," Mizuiro gasped, "And get your hands off me." He pried Sakumo's hands from his already bruising neck, only by the grace of the White Fang allowing him to do so, and staggered away. His back hit the wall, "Seriously, you and your man-bitch ought to just leave and let Tōkō-sama raise the brat. Even a single father is better than a couple of fags." His dark eyes narrowed, "Though it's probably already too late, the brat's already been infected with fag-disease by now, ne?"

Before Tedi or Sakumo could draw weapons to eviscerate the smirking man, Orochimaru appeared in between them.

"Tōji Mizuiro. I should let them kill you." Orochimaru's snake slit eyes blinked lazily at the cowering man. "If you are stupid enough to anger the White Fang and the Chameleon, you deserve death. But you are Konoha shinobi, so I will leave your punishment up to Hokage-sama."

"Orochimaru-sama..." Mizuiro bowed his head, silver hair falling into his face, "I'm sorry..."

"Do not apologise to me, it was not me that you insulted." Drawing himself up, Orochimaru sneered at the shorter man in his, in what Tedi liked to call, creepifying way, "When you are finished apologizing to Umino-san, Tōkō-san and Hatake-san, then I may find it in my heart to not kill you. Just yet." He twisted his neck to a disturbing angle, letting it crack loudly, "After all, you did just become a father yourself did you not? I would not want to make an innocent child fatherless."

Mizuiro nodded shortly, his angular face grey in the morning light, "My apologies Umino-san, Tōkō-san, Hatake-san. I should not have said what I did." He bowed to the four shinobi behind Orochimaru and looked at the Sannin in front of him, "Orochimaru-sama." He sketched a short bow to the snake summoner and turned on his heel sharply before walking away, his head held high in false pride.

"Thank you Orochimaru-san," Tedi stepped forward, "I, we, appreciate your consideration."

"Do not thank me. It was not for you that I intervened," Orochimaru glanced away quickly then looked back at the taller shinobi, "I would stop any who spoke in such a way towards fellow Konoha shinobi." Orochimaru wasn't the warmest of the Sannin, but he was devotedly loyal to Konohagakure for the pure fact that Sarutobi Hiruzen had picked him up off the streets and taken him in, taught him how to be strong, how to gain power. He was almost as loyal to Tōkō Hari for treating him like a person and not a murderer or a prodigy.

He wasn't going to admit that out loud. He had far too much pride for that to happen.

"Still," Izumi nodded her head at him, "Thank you Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru nodded back, "You are welcome." He turned and left. He was not one to hang around once his business was completed.

"Wow," Izumi stared, wide-eyed at Sakumo and Tedi, "I have never seen Orochimaru-sama get involved in a disagreement like that before."

"Orochimaru-senpai is a good man," Sakumo started to herd his group of friends towards the door of the Hokage Tower, "He's not very friendly, but I think he only stepped in because of Tedi."

"Oh?" Ikuta raised an eyebrow, "And why would he care about Tedi-san. Not that Tedi-san isn't totally awesome and important, but seriously; he's a Sannin and Tedi-san is tokubetsu."

Tedi scratched the back of his head, "I think Orochimaru likes Tou-san."

Ikuta and Izumi paused, staring at Tedi, completely flabbergasted. "What?"

Realising how that sounded, Tedi hurriedly continued, "No, no, not like that. Jiraiya is the one that wants into Tou-san's pants. No, Orochimaru likes Tou-san in a family/uncle/older cousin kinda way. Tou-san hangs around Hiruzen-ji-san a lot, and he took an interest into his students like an uncle would. Orochimaru doesn't have any family that he knows of, so I think he's given Tou-san the position of uncle in his mind. Tsunade is the same."

"So, what, Orochimaru is like; your cousin?" Izumi was more than a little sceptical, but then again, she had met Hari before. She'd barely gotten out of the house in time to avoid Hari becoming attached to her like an over protective older brother or something in that vein.

"Practically." Tedi shrugged. Hari collected orphans like old ladies collected cats. That was fine with Tedi, it just meant his family got larger almost every day.

"How has Minato-kun been with the adoption?" Ikuta questioned as they stood in the corner of the large meeting room, waiting for the Hokage to start the debriefing, "Since we're talking about your family, I mean."

With a grimace Tedi shook his head, "Tou-san told him about his mother and father. Mina-chan was pretty upset for about two seconds and then Tou-san handed over the adoption papers. There are times when Mina-chan comes home with a terrible look on his face, but as soon as he sees Tou-san he brightens up." Tedi narrowed his eyes and he leaked a bit of Killing Intent, "One of these days I'm going to follow him around and find out who the bastards are that are making him feel bad."

A pulse of chakra passed over the quartet and they turned to the front of the room to see the Hokage step on the raised platform.

"Shinobi of Konoha."

"**Hokage-sama**." The Shinobi thundered back.

"I see the Will of Fire still burns strong in all of you," Hiruzen took a deep breath, "I have several long term missions that I will be handing out today. Those of you with families may ask for reconsideration, but I ask you to think hard about what Morino-san has to report first."

Morino Ikkaku was an intimidating man. He was taller than both Tedi and Sakumo and he didn't need to stand on the platform to be able to look over the room full of Jounin. As the lead interrogator for Torture and Interrogation, his job was mostly mental and emotional with a bit of physical thrown in for kicks and he dominated the room without hesitation.

"Iwa, Suna and Ame are planning war. Not specifically war with us, but we certainly haven't been all that accommodating to any of them. Ame has contacted us repeatedly to send shinobi to fight Suna, but we are in the midst of renegotiating our non-violence treaty with Suna. Iwa has come through our boarders more than once on missions that we have no clear reason for," Ikkaku scowled. Ikkaku was a man that surely knew how to scowl because the look on his face drove the first line of shinobi back a step, "We're going to be sending teams to Iwa and Ame with Ambassadors. These will be short to mid length missions. Three Jounin per Ambassador at an S-rank; we want our Ambassador's to get to where we're sending them. Suna doesn't want us interfering with Ame, we have reason to believe that Suna originally wanted war with Iwa but Ame got in the way.

"There isn't any certified intelligence yet about why Suna wants a go at Iwa, but there have been rumours of the tailed beasts. The new Kazekage is known to us as researching how to seal biju." Murmurs would have broken out among the Jounin had they been anything less than perfectly professional. "Putting together what information we have so far, we understand that the Four Tailed Monkey and the Five Tailed Dolphin Horse were last seen rampaging around Earth Country. They've mysteriously vanished."

Sakumo stepped forward, "Do we think that Iwa made Jinchuuriki with them?"

Ikkaku pinned Sakumo with a harsh look, "That is a possibility that's been brought to our attention." He looked around the assembled Jounin again, "The mission room is empty today of Genin; the Chuunin have assignments under your names. If you have reservations about your mission, see Kashiwazaki Toru outside of the Hokage's office. He'll either send you home with a slap upside the head or get you an appointment to see Sandaime-sama."

The meeting broke up quietly, the Jounin heading down different corridors in the Hokage Tower for whatever need they had. Ikkaku stopped by the quartet and nodded in difference to Sakumo.

"Ikkaku-san."

"Sakumo-san," The big man breathed deep, his heavy chest expanding impressively, "Sandaime-sama would like to speak to you first, along with the Sannin."

"Thank you Ikkaku-san, I'll be there momentarily." Ikkaku headed off, vanishing into a wall to the left of the group of friends. "Tedi, I'll probably be here for a bit..."

"I'll go get my mission and see what's scheduled for my shifts. I can wait for you outside of HQ for you..."

"You aren't on the scheduled for several weeks Tedi-kun," Izumi, a supervisor at T&I, as well as one of the people in Tedi's line of command waved her hand, "I think you got pulled for Ambassadorial duty. Iwa, specifically."

"Really?" Tedi raised an eyebrow. As tokubetsu, he hadn't expected to be put on an S-rank mission, but if Konoha was looking for Ambassadors, he was most likely to be at the end of list of those to be chosen Tedi wasn't a man that could be suave and smooth for more than a few days at a time before his excitable nature kicked in. Not only that, but he really didn't want to leave his family for more than a month at a time. In the past year neither Sakumo nor Tedi had taken missions that lasted longer than two weeks. Sarutobi was very accommodating to the new couple. "Do you know why?"

"Well _Konoha no Kamereon_," Izumi stressed his bingo-book name, "You can be anyone; if Iwa is expecting a Chuunin Ambassador you would be perfect to masquerade as one."

"God damn it." Tedi sighed and bowed his head. It wasn't that he didn't want the mission, but using his metamorphmagus skills in front of other people was not exactly 'keeping a low profile' as his father would say. Hari didn't insist on him hiding his magic, but it was implied that he'd keep it on the down-low so that no one would notice that it wasn't a chakra-skill. Sure, it was technically a bloodline skill, but it had nothing to do with chakra and all the ninja families that had bloodlines used chakra to active or utilize their skill.

"Don't worry Tedi," Ikuta flung an arm across Tedi's shoulders, "Just because you have _the_ most awesomeness, and most hidden, of bloodlines means that you'll just have to show people you trust them. I mean, you trust almost every shinobi here, don't you?"

With a nasty chuckle, Tedi shook his head, "I must be more paranoid then you Ikuta, because I don't trust anyone in Konoha with my bloodline."

Unnoticed to the Umino's, Sakumo withheld a flinch. Tedi made a mental note to tell his lover why even he hadn't been trusted with the vaulted Tōkō bloodline secret yet, even though they'd been together for almost a year. It wasn't just that Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime, had classed is at S-rank, or that it wasn't anything anyone else could do, or even that Tedi didn't trust Sakumo enough.

When Tedi used his metamorphmagus to change into someone else, not only did he change how he looked, how he sounded and how he smelt, but he also changed his chakra coils. It was impossible to do that with chakra, but with magic, it was easy. Tedi could be anyone, right down to blood, bone, marrow and coils. Not even Hyuga eyes could tell the difference between the original and Tedi once he'd changed.

One would think that this messed up his own coils, but it didn't. Magic wasn't logical or rational, so Tedi seemed to be one of the most air headed people in the world. Hari often joked that he was the 'Luna Lovegood' of Konoha. Tedi didn't know who the hell Luna Lovegood was, but it was fun for him to freak fellow shinobi out by telling them about creatures that he'd heard of, like the Sphinx and the Hippogriff. Such creatures didn't exist to those without magic, because it took magic to see them and no one in Konoha had the magic levels required. Occasionally Tedi was even telling the truth about seeing the magical creatures that he was talking about. Hari's house elf was just one of them.

The one reason that Tedi held in his mind for why he had not told Sakumo about his 'bloodline' was that he was afraid. He was afraid of Sakumo's reaction and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to prove to the man he loved that magic was real and not just advanced chakra exercises. Even transfiguration could be passed off as hard to break Genjutsu and Tedi didn't want to lose Sakumo.

"Hey, I totally understand Tedi," Ikuta backed away from Tedi, "I just hope that I'm on your team," Ikuta smirked, as though he already knew something that the others didn't. It helped that Ikuta worked closely with the Chuunin in the mission room and when you put his knowledge together with his wife's, he most likely had insider information that others wouldn't be able to get before they'd been given their own missions.

"No problem," Tedi shrugged in studied nonchalance and the quartet moved towards the mission room, Sakumo taking a different turn not far down the hall to head to the Hokage Office.

The White Fang met Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya outside of the office. They didn't speak to each other as they waited patiently for Sarutobi to call them into the room; even Jiraiya was quiet. Potential war wasn't a time for jokes and loud gestures. It helped that even though the Sannin were indeed the Sannin, the White Fang was more of a legend then themselves. There was an awe to Hatake Sakumo that even the brilliant Orochimaru observed while in his presence. They may have known each other through Hari and conversed socially in his presence but they were hardly friends. Comrades and acquaintances, yes; friends, no.

It was several minutes before a brunet five year old raced out of the office, slamming the doors against the walls.

"Hanataro!" The Sandaime reached out of the office and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and yanked him to a full stop, "You do not run in the halls of the Tower."

"Yes Tou-san," Sarutobi Hanataro bowed his head and when he looked back up and saw the legendary Sannin and White Fang watching him, blushed and ducked his head back down, "Sorry."

"Just don't do it again, okay Taro?" Taro nodded and Sarutobi mussed his hair, "Alright, now run home and tell your mother that I'll be home late for supper."

"Yes Tou-san!" Practically skipping down the hall, Taro disappeared around the corner with one last look at the four impressive figures outside his father's office. He'd seen the Sannin around before and his father was their Sensei, but he hadn't had much to do with the grownups as they had been mostly out of the village since he'd been born.

Racing out of the Hokage Tower, Taro was almost skipping when he ran into the first of his friends, "Gods! You wouldn't believe who I just saw going into Tou-san's office!"

Namiashi Yoshino, five years older than the Hokage's eldest son rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure why the kid was always following her around, but really. He couldn't have picked someone else to 'be friends' with? Like her little brother? Raidou was about his age. Seriously.

"Okay, fine," She stopped and looked at Hanataro with resignation in her eyes. She really couldn't just leave or ignore him. He was a Sarutobi after all, "Who did you see?"

"I saw the Sannin! And the White Fang! Tou-san was going to talk to them!"

Yoshino grabbed Hanataro quickly and covered his mouth before he could say anything else, "Shush up boy." Glaring at the civilians who eyed her with concern, she dragged the Sarutobi into the closest back alley, "You don't talk about what you see going on in your father's office, okay brat?" Yoshino's left eye twitched and Hanataro stared at her, "Listen close Taro-kun." Taro nodded, his mouth still covered by her hand, "You are the son of the Hokage. Don't say a word about what you see going on in the Tower because not everyone around you are always the good guys."

"Harmmah?" Taro mumbled under Yoshino's hand and Yoshino rolled her eyes.

"Spies, idiot. There could be spies. So don't talk about your dad or anything he says or does. Not out in public. Got it?"

Taro nodded, wide eyed and impressed. No one ever treated him like a little kid, so Yoshino was just about the coolest person in the world for him.

"Okay Yoshino-chan," He bit his lip and glanced to the floor before looking back up, "Can I tell Aoba and Genma? That I saw the Sannin?"

"Sure," Yoshino shook her head in exasperation, "I don't see why you couldn't tell your friends about seeing the Sannin, just don't tell them were you saw them or what they were doing, okay kid?"

"Yosh!" Taro jumped up, eyes sparkling, "I'll go tell them now!"

Yoshino watched the boy race down the street and shook her head again. "Damn idiot."

"Troublesome."

The ten year old Academy student rolled her eyes, "Shut your mouth Shikaku." She turned around to see the twelve year old Chuunin leaning against the wall, hidden in the shadows, "It's nice to see the kid excited about something."

"And yet he isn't excited when talking about seeing his 'Hari-ji-san' all the time." Nara Shikaku shrugged, "Tōkō-sama is far more interesting than seeing the Sannin." Shikaku would have been interesting in talking to Tōkō Hari, if it wasn't so much trouble to track the man down.

"Maybe to you," Yoshino pointed out, heading out of the alley and down the street. Shikaku followed her lazily. "I mean, Hari-sama is nice to talk to and he's always available to talk to." She cupped the back of her head with her hands and looked up into the blue sky, "Seriously? Hari-sama is pretty cool."

"How do you know him?" To Yoshino's surprise, Shikaku actually looked interesting and a little intense. She'd always thought that he was far too lazy to care about things that didn't immediately concern him.

"My mom tried to get him to go out on a date with her." Yoshino barked out a laugh, "It was pretty hilarious. Apparently Hari-sama is totally no into _anyone_ right now. I mean, sure he's a grandfather, but he looks the same age as his son and Kaa-san was completely mortified to find out he's over thirty-five, never mind the fact that he just had his forty-eighth birthday this summer..." Yoshino trailed off then frowned, "What was I saying again?"

"Tōkō-sama isn't interesting in romantic relationships at this time."

"Right!" Yoshino waved a hand as though batting away her frivolous thoughts, "Anyway, Hari-sama was nice about it and all, and even invited the three of us out to a friendly dinner, but he explicitly said that he's not interested."

"That's it?" Shikaku looked a little disappointed and Yoshino laughed at him.

"Ha! You are totally intrigued by Hari-sama!! Finally! Something that isn't that troublesome!" Yoshino did a tiny dance in the middle of the street, pointing at Shikaku and laughing.

"Yoshino-chan?" A short man with dark hair in a kimono stepped out into the street and placed a hand on Yoshino's shoulder, "What's so funny?"

"Hari-sama!" Yoshino blushed heavily and Hari chuckled.

"Who's your friend Yoshino?" Hari nodded his head in Shikaku's direction and Yoshino shrugged a little.

"Nobody really important, that's Nara Shikaku."

Hari smiled at Shikaku, "Chuunin?" A tiny hand reached out over Hari's shoulder and grabbed his ear, pulling down, forcing Hari's head to the side, "How old are you?"

"Twelve, Tōkō-sama."

"Oh, please, it's Hari," Hari disengaged his ear from the grasping hand and hefted the baby carrier around so he could pull out the white haired child that had been chewing on his own hair, "And this is my grandson, Hatake Kakashi."

"Baaaaaa-chan!!" Kakashi shrieked happily and kissed Hari's jaw.

With a small chuckle, Hari just shifted Kakashi to his hip and with a flick of his wrist the baby carrier vanished from sight.

Shikaku was astonished. Tōkō Hari had not used any chakra, none that the chuunin could detect; he'd used no scroll or anything else that Shikaku could see. What he'd done should have been impossible. The fact that Hari had done something like that so flippantly and casually was a surprise as well; though when Shikaku actually thought about it, Konoha was a shinobi village, so maybe it wasn't as surprising as he thought. Perhaps it was a bloodline. Tōkō Tedi was said to have a bloodline so obscure and strange that no one alive had seen it in action to report exactly what he could do.

"Hari-sama." The chuunin whispered. It was gratifying to be allowed to refer to Tōkō Hari in such a familiar way.

Another interesting thing, in Shikaku's opinion, was that Hari didn't correct the child when he had called the man 'grandmother'. Obviously the child was not even a year old and the genius was more than able to recognise another genius, so it was strange that Hari hadn't corrected the child's term. Hari knew that Kakashi understood. Shikaku had never run across a man who was so willing to accept a female title, even if it was from a family member and child.

Shikaku was distracted from his thoughts as the baby lunged at him suddenly with a high pitched squeal. Shikaku caught him easily and looked between the child and Hari as Kakashi

Hari laughed gaily and shook his head, his loose dark hair swirling around his face, "Kaka-chan is going to be an awesome shinobi when he gets a little older. He's been practically attacking anyone he likes," Hari poked Kakashi gently in the stomach, which got him a little baby giggle.

"Aa." Shikaku raised an eyebrow and looked at the child in his arms. "He's smart." If Kakashi had gone for Yoshino, Shikaku wasn't sure that he would have been caught. Yoshino may be ten and may be in the Academy, but Kakashi was surprisingly quick.

"Yes, he is." Hari's face became pensive, as though thinking of something in the past and Shikaku turned his attention back to the child to give the elder man a semblance of privacy.

"So. Kakashi."

Kakashi waved his arms in the air, completely trusting that Shikaku wouldn't drop him, "Shi-chan!"

"Yes. Hello Shi-chan, I am Shikaku."

A frown turned Kakashi's lips down and he paused before cocking his head to the side. "Shi-chan?"

Shikaku blinked, a bit startled, "Apparently." There was no point in arguing with a baby. There was a choked off laugh from Hari and Shikaku and Kakashi turned to see Hari leaning against a support beam, tears running down his face, hands over his mouth, mirth very evident. "Hari-sama?"

"Sorry Shikaku-kun, it's just..." Hari struggled to control his laughter, "Kakashi is 'Kaka-chan' and 'Shi-chan' whilst you are 'Shi-chan' and 'Kaku-chan'. The irony was overwhelming for a moment." Shikaku rolled his eyes and looked at Kakashi.

"Your 'Baa-chan' is very troublesome Shi-chan."

Kakashi blinked at the darkly tanned teenager chuunin and then smiled serenely, not understanding exactly why it was that his words created such a reaction, "Baa-chan trubsum, Shi-chan."

*****xxXXxx*****

***** Konoha no Kamereon: Konoha's Chameleon


	4. Extended Family

**Title: **Extended Family

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Tedi and his escort get ready for his mission and Sakumo learns about Tedi's bloodline limit and extended family. Hari threatens life and limb of a Hyuga and Umino Ikuta gets a surprise. Hari and Sakumo play with Kakashi and Kakashi learns his ONCE (1st chakra exercise).

**Warnings: **Language,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. JK Rowling owns HP and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

**Author Note: **Thank you to my anonymous reviewer for correcting me on the translation for Konoha no Kamereon, and thanks to larkagurl2 for the correction in the Black/Kuroi, and Potter/Tōkō name translations :) And I was so sure that I had it right the first time *lol* Just a question, but do you guys like having the chapters as long as they are? I'm just curious because I've never actually written anything that I've decided to have a 5000 word per chapter minimum requirement before. :) I think it's going okay, even if there is a long time between updates.

*****xxXXxx*****

When Sakumo and Tedi returned to Hari's house after the Jounin meeting dragging along the Hyuga that had been assigned to be one of Tedi's escorts, Sakumo was surprised that Tedi asked him to stay for the briefing that the Tōkō's would be giving the Hyuga about their bloodline limit. He hadn't expected to be included; he'd know Tedi and Hari for three quarters of a year and most clans with bloodline limits would not consider that long enough for outsiders to be included in their family secrets.

Given how no one even knew what the Tōkō's could do, unlike the general knowledge of the Uchiha clan or Aburame clan or even the Hyuga clan, Sakumo was undoubtedly pleased to be included in the briefing. To be trusted by this family.

"What of Ikuta-kun?" Hari asked as they stood in a loose circle around the kotatsu in the living room, "Is he not also on your escort team?"

"Ikuta-san is still at the Hokage Tower, waiting for Izumi-chan to finish up her work. He said that he'd come by when she was done because she said that she had to talk to him about something," Tedi smirked just a little, "I think that Izumi-chan is pregnant." He'd noticed the change in her with his magic when she'd thrown herself on him before the meeting. Given that Konoha was a shinobi village, secrets like a pregnancy never lasted long so Tedi didn't feel at all bad about telling his father. That Sakumo and the Hyuga were also there didn't really stop him.

"Well good for her," Hari smiled, "Kaka-chan might have a playmate soon." Hari moved to the arch of the entrance to the living room and brushed his hand along a line of almost invisible runes, activating secrecy charms. The runes at the windows glowed for a moment as the magic covered the entire living room and then Hari nodded to his son, "The wards are set. No one can hear or see us. We can see and hear everything outside of the ward."

White eyes looked around the room curiously, "Tōkō-sama, I cannot see though the walls of your house," The Hyuga commented, trying to keep his voice light. He knew of no wards or seals that would restrict a Hyuga's vision and wondered if Hari would be willing to teach him how to create the seals required for the restriction. He was tired of not having any privacy at his home in the Clan compound. If he was able to get the seal from Hari, he could also take it to the Main Family Branch and perhaps be rewarded. The Hyuga were always on the watch for something that managed to get around their all-seeing eyes.

"I built this house from the ground up, Hyuga-san," Hari replied in a tone that was just as light as the Hyuga's, showing his unwillingness to answer the man's unasked question of 'how did you do it?', "I had something very specific in mind when I did and it turned out just lovely."

"So," Tedi gathered up his courage and breathed in deep, "I'm going to give you a demonstration of my bloodline limit and tell you the basics about it. I am willing to answer most of your questions, but some information will be kept from you. If you have a valid reason for a question that I do not want to answer, I will listen to your argument, but I don't promise to agree." He looked between his lover and the Hyuga. Both men nodded in understanding. The Hyuga clan had secrets, as did the Hatake clan, so they were willing to go with the plan Tedi lay out for the revealing of the Tōkō secrets.

Tedi glanced at Hari nervously and Hari smiled at his son. Hari pushed his pride and trust and belief in Tedi to his son through their magic and Tedi relaxed subtly. Sakumo grasped Tedi's hand and the younger Tōkō nodded in thanks for his support. Tedi closed his eyes and _changed_.

Sakumo watched in something like awe as his lover changed before his very eyes. The changes started at Tedi's fingers, right under Sakumo's grasping hand, and crawled up his hand, arm, shoulder, covering his whole body until another person stood in front of Sakumo. The White Fang had never seen such a change before; it was like Tedi had melted down and become someone entirely new, yet someone that already existed.

"Tedi..."

Tedi blinked his big round green eyes at Sakumo and smiled, just a little bit, "Yes."

"Gods..." Sakumo reached out and brushed Hari's long black hair from his face, "You. You look exactly like Hari-san. This isn't a Henge, is it? This is a real transformation."

"Yes." Tedi cocked his head to the side, a mannerism that was startlingly like Hari. It was understandable that he resembled Hari in that manner, not only because he now looked like Hari but also because he had grown up watching and imitating Hari's physical gestures.

The Hyuga that was being briefed to go with Tedi to Iwa about Tedi's bloodline limit so that he would understand exactly what was going on, stared in shock. He began to glance quickly between Tedi and Hari, eyes wide. He raised his fingertips to his temple, bulging veins spreading around his eyes, "Byakugan."

"What do you see Hyuga-san?" Sakumo asked, still completely immersed in how Tedi had changed.

"That's impossible," The Hyuga continued to shift his stare from Tedi-Hari and Hari, "You... are exactly the same."

Sakumo turned to look at Hyuga and frowned, "What do you mean by 'the same'?"

"I mean just that. I can't see a difference between the two. The outer layer, the physical part of Tōkō-san is exactly the same as Tōkō-sama and no matter how impossible it should be, the chakra system, the coils," The Hyuga trailed off as he blinked. "Identical."

Tedi ducked his head. Magic wasn't logical and he knew it. It was hard for him to show off his 'bloodline limit' when it was so illogical that it shouldn't exist. For him to be able to copy someone right down to their chakra coils meant that he could do whatever the person he was copying could.

Sakumo understood this immediately. "Tedi, if you used your limit to become an Uchiha?" His question was open-ended.

"Then I would have access to the Sharingan. The same if I were to become a Hyuga," With those words, Tedi quickly replaced his Hari-morph with a morph of the Hyuga in the room and the Hyuga's eyes widened in alarm.

Tedi had the Byakugan eyes activated.

Without hand signs.

And his chakra coils mirrored the Hyuga perfectly.

"You... That... should have been banned..." The Hyuga gasped as the implications became clear to him.

Tedi dropped his morph and shook his head. "My bloodline limit hasn't been banned because no one knows what it does. I'm sure that if the Uchiha and the Hyuga got their hands on the fact that I can reproduce their dojutsu without a second thought, they would have brought it to the Clan Council and I would have been executed long ago. It doesn't help that if I were to father a child in a morph, or even," Tedi blushed a bit and glanced away, "bear a child," Sakumo blinked at the implications of his lover being able to fake being a woman well enough to carry a child for nine months, "The child would not only have a chance at the ability to activate my morph bloodline, but the base bloodline of the morph I was in." Given that it was magic, Tedi was sure that if the child didn't have the metamorphmagus ability, magic would ensure that the child got the bloodline limit of the morph Tedi had used. As illogical as magic was, it still liked to stack the deck.

"You can become pregnant." Sakumo didn't ask as a question, but for confirmation. Tedi only nodded. It wasn't impossible for the Sannin or Sakumo himself to be able to hold up a Henge for months, even years, at a time even while fighting, but Tedi didn't have near the chakra for such a thing; that, and the fact that even under the use of a Henge, it was impossible for a man to become pregnant; the Henge was only an illusion, not a body change. If Tedi was able to become someone else so completely as to be able to have ovaries that produced eggs capable of bonding with sperm, it was entirely understandable that he had hid his bloodline limit from everyone, even his lover.

"After I morph, I don't use any chakra to hold it. My body has actually transformed into another and it would take another morph to bring me back to my original body. It's why Hiruzen-ji-san is willing to let me take S ranked missions. I can change everything, or just one part of me," Tedi's eyes and chakra veins changed and suddenly there were three black tomoe swirling lazily around wide pupils. The Hyuga gasped and dropped further into shock, sitting on the floor heavily when his legs couldn't hold him on his feet any longer. The eyes were the only part of Tedi that had changed that Sakumo could see, and Tedi easily changed them back to blank white eyes, "Hiruzen-ji-san gave me permission to use his chakra coils as a template for those missions, so I can basically have as much chakra as I want. If I need more, I morph my coils and get more. I can also reset my chakra in the middle of a fight, so I never run out. It's not hard."

The Hyuga turned to Hari, "Tōkō-sama, do you also have this ability?" His shock was so deep that he had yet to shake himself out of it or even get to his feet.

Hari nodded, "My ability is much less advanced than Tedi-kun's. It took a long time for me to learn how to change more than just my hair; I've been able to do that on command since I was two. I managed a full body morph at the age of nineteen; Tedi-kun has been able to change his whole body since birth. His mother had the metamorph ability much stronger than I do."

"His mother was a Metamorph?" Sakumo raised an eyebrow. While he was glad to have a name to put to the ability, he was curious as to how Hari and Tedi had the same ability, as Tedi was only adopted and not blood related to Hari that he knew of. It was good cover though, for both of them to have such an extraordinary bloodline limit.

"Nym was..." Hari cocked his head to the side and rolled his eyes nearly to the back of his head in thought, "My paternal grandmothers cousins granddaughter."

"So, she was your second cousin?" Sakumo wrapped his head around that and Hari shook his head.

"Well, technically yes, but it didn't really feel like it. She had the same great-great-grandfather as I did. My great-aunt married her first cousin, who was Nym's great-uncle, so she was also my second cousin, once removed; only not really because our great aunt and uncle, who were cousins, got married, producing Sirius, who was..." Hari stopped his exposition with a shake of his head and a sigh, "Never mind, I'm confusing even myself. The Kuroi family was far to inbred for me to go into it without charts and explaining a whole bunch of family history. When I was introduced to my best friend Ron, who I guess would qualify as one of my genin teammates, I didn't even know that he was my third cousin on my father's side of the family, just like our childhood rival Draco was also a third cousin of both of us on the Kuroi side."

"So this Kuroi clan," Sakumo was more than a little stunned by all this information; he'd never heard so much about Tedi and Hari's family and he was finding out that they came from a clan probably just as big as, or bigger than, either the Hyuga or Uchiha clans, "Did they join a village?" If there was a clan out there with the Metamorph ability, Sakumo really didn't want to run into them and be on opposing sides. Most clans had joined villages once the Uchiha and Senju clans had started the first village together out of fear of annihilation. Separately the Uchiha and Senju were strong. Running under a single banner made them seem ultimately unbeatable. When the Hyuga had joined under the Konoha banner less than a year later, there wasn't a single clan that Sakumo had heard of that hadn't joined one of the five hidden villages.

He'd never heard of the Kuroi Clan.

"No," Hari shrugged, "The Kuroi were far to isolationist to join with anyone. There really isn't any true Kuroi left anyway. The name has fallen out due mostly to the fact that girls were born seven of ten times, thus loosing the name through marriage, and the last male to carry the Kuroi name died in war over thirty years ago without children, his brother having died childless some years before him."

"The war that you were in?" Sakumo postulated out loud and Hari lifted a shoulder in a modest kind of agreement.

"I saw him die, yes."

"What the hell!" The Hyuga cried out suddenly, drawing the attention of the other three men in the room, "I'm not going to stand around and let you use such a disgusting ability and steal my clan secrets..."

Hari placed a hand on the Hyuga's shoulder, sending a burst of magic into him, a mild compulsion to keep his voice to a reasonable level, "You aren't standing for anything, Hideaki-san," He looked down at the sitting Hyuga, "And this bloodline is an S-class secret. Tobirama-san made that law and if you speak to others about it, I _will_ carry out the execution without prejudice. Do you understand me?"

Sakumo briefly felt a flash of building Killing Intent and looked at his father-in-law before glancing at Tedi. Tedi shook his head at Sakumo, silently telling him to not interfere.

"You are stealing the Hyuga Clan secrets..." Hideaki weakly protested through the magic binding his voice. Hari knew that he was scared of more than just the fact that there were two people not of his clan that were able to use his family dojutsu.

"If you tell no one, no one will know. The Main Branch is not going to kill you for not telling them something that they don't know." Hari brushed gentle fingers over the hitai-ite that covered Hyuga Hideaki's Caged Bird Seal.

"But what of Umino-san? He is going on this mission as well," Hideaki argued, "He is not known for keeping secrets."

"The fact the he isn't known for keeping secret alone is why he is one of the best people for escorting me on this mission, Hyuga-san," Tedi smirked, though because he was still morphed to look like Hideaki the smirk was more of a sneer with his classical Hyuga features, "It's well known he can't keep a secret, so when he says nothing of my ability, or even mocks it, it will make my bloodline seem almost completely uninteresting. Besides, we've managed to hide this ability from the village for over twenty years. What makes you think that you're the first Hyuga that we've bound to silence?"

Hideaki continued to stare at the two Tōkō's with a fearful air of awe on his face. He whispered weakly, "But he could say something..."

"And I would kill him." Hari's cold words shocked not only the Hyuga, but Sakumo as well.

Hari liked the Umino's, Sakumo knew that. He knew it well. Sakumo was reminded that even though Hari came off as a civilian most of the time, he wasn't. He was a retired shinobi. He lived the life of a shinobi, had killed and lied and cheated. He could and would be ruthless under the right circumstances.

"Tōkō-sama," Hideaki lowered his head, "I cannot just let this information remain a secret from the Hyuga clan. I am sorry that you feel you have to kill me, but the Clan knows that I am being briefed on Tōkō-san's ability and if the bloodline is revealed at a later time, I will died anyway," The seventeen year old Jounin looked up into Hari's bright green eyes, "In a most horrible manner."

"The Caged Bird Seal," Hari murmured quietly and Hideaki blanched. The question of how Hari knew of the seal, and what it was able to do, was evident in his wide eyes and Hari shook his head sadly, "I had nothing to do with making the seal, Hideaki-kun, in fact, I think it's appalling. There is nothing that I hate worse than relatives who make slaves of those they believe to be inferior."

Tedi dropped his morph, returning to his six foot one, brown hair, and hazel eyed visage. "Tou-san," He was about to continue when the front door slammed open.

"Hey guys!" Umino Ikuta strode into the living room and looked around. He frowned and blinked a few times. "Hmm," He muttered, "I was positive that Tedi-san said they'd be at Tōkō-san's..."

Hideaki wasn't the only one to look at Hari with wide eyes.

"He... can't see us?" Sakumo was baffled. He was standing right in front of Ikuta and the Umino couldn't see him. Sakumo raised a hand and snapped his fingers in front of Ikuta's face. There was no response. "He can't see us, hear us... If I touched him, would he feel it?" He questioned the man that had made the wards and explained them just a bit ago. This was a phenomenon that had never occurred to Sakumo before. As an elite shinobi, he was more than just curious about how it happened.

And how he could get such a thing to happen out in the field.

Such a technique would give a considerable advantage to any shinobi on a mission.

"Why don't you try it?" Hari had a perfectly blank look on his face and Tedi coughed into his hand. The look that Hari sported was the one he wore when he had played the biggest prank ever on someone. A look of pure, unadulterated innocence.

Reaching out cautiously, Sakumo poked Ikuta in the shoulder.

Or, at least he tried.

His finger when through Ikuta and Ikuta jumped.

"Damn it. What the hell was that...?" Ikuta looked around the room suspiciously, rubbing the exact spot that Sakumo had tried to touch.

Hari couldn't hold his laughter in any longer and burst out chuckling. "Oh Gods, that was hilarious!" Tedi smirked and looked at Sakumo haughtily.

"Did you really think that Tou-san would leave such an opening in his wards? If someone can touch you, they can kill you."

"Ano," Sakumo frowned, not seeing what was funny for Hari to laugh quite that hard, as well as being put out about the technique. If you couldn't touch someone, you couldn't kill them, "Why couldn't I touch him? Why was it cold?"

Calming himself, Hari wiped tears from his face, "Do you want a long answer, or a short one?" Hari shook his head, "Never mind, you don't have time for the long version, let's just say that I phased every living thing that was in the room onto another plane of existence using a variation of a space and time warping technique." Hari brushed his thumb over the runes in the door frame and Ikuta jumped, startled. He hadn't felt even the smallest flicker of chakra and he knew that he was better than the Hyuga that had been placed on their team. At the very least he should have been able to sense the white eyed teenager.

"What the hell?" He looked down at the four men from where he was clutching at the roof with wide eyes like a freaked out cat, "That wasn't a shunshin! Where the hell did you guys come from?"

"Come down here Ikuta-kun," Hari waved the man down from the ceiling and Ikuta dropped without a sound to the floor, "I was ensuring our privacy using a family technique."

The runes that Hari had inscribed into the foundation of the house when it had been built years ago when Tedi was four collected loose magic. It had certainly cut down on Tedi's accidental magic during his younger years and a lot of magic had been collected in the twenty-some years that the pair of wizards had been living in the house. The runes inscribed on all the doors and windows used the latent magic signature of the instigator of the spell to activate the spell used some of that collected magic, so pretty much anyone with magic, even a squib, could activate the privacy ward.

Hari had yet to come across someone in the Elemental Countries with enough latent magic to create a magical signature that was needed to activate the ward, so he wasn't really lying when he said that it was a family technique.

"Oh." Ikuta blinked and shook the information off. He had no want or need to learn of the Tōkō family techniques. The Tōkō family was scary in that '_I'm glad you're my friend instead of my enemy_' way.

Now, the bloodline limit on the other hand, he did have a need of knowing. "So, this bloodline that I've got permission to know of, is it cool?" His eyes lit up and he practically glowed with the air of someone who was getting let into a huge secret.

Raising an eyebrow at Ikuta, Sakumo cocked his head to the side, "What did Izumi-san want to talk to you about?"

"It's not pertinent to the mission," Ikuta brushed the question aside and looked to Tedi in expectation.

"Tou-san?" Tedi glanced at Hari and Hari ran his fingers over the runes again, fazing the group back onto another plane of existence. "So my bloodline is a transformation," Tedi morphed into an exact copy of Ikuta in less than a blink of an eye and Hideaki activated his own bloodline once again.

"And what's so cool and dangerous about a Henge?" Ikuta looked pretty disappointed at the information that he'd been shown, "I mean, sure, you did it without a release phrase or hand sign, but still; not that impressive."

Hideaki's eyes were wide once again, still shocked at the ability of the older man, "It's not an illusion Umino-san," Hideaki reached out and brushed his fingers against several spots on Ikuta's torso, then turned to Tedi-Ikuta and brushed the same spots, "His chakra coils have changed completely and he is identical to you in every single way."

There was a pause as Ikuta took that in, then, "Holy shit. Seriously? It's physical? Bone deep," Ikuta murmured to himself and studied the exact copy of his body that was standing in the room with him. "That's very cool." He could see why the tokubetsu jounin had been asked to take this mission. Iwa was expecting a chuunin. Tedi could pretend to be a chuunin down to the coils and not one would be able to nay-say him. If the mission went to hell Tedi could become anyone he wanted and have access to as much chakra as he needed. It was a good match for shinobi to mission.

"And we need you to disseminate some rumours about how it's not that very cool," Hari interrupted his thoughts; "Hideaki-kun's life may very well be on the line with this."

Ikuta frowned, connected the dots and then nodded, "Of course, if the match is exact to the coils, Tedi-san would have access to any bloodline in the shinobi world."

"Exactly."

"Not a problem," Ikuta nodded to himself, "I'm more than able to steer people wrong. Besides, who would really want to go up against an exact copy of themselves? That'd be really dumb. Who knows what type of jutsu the..." He looked to Hari for the word to use indicating the type of skill Tedi had.

"Metamorph." Harry supplied easily.

"...Metamorph knows and could use."

"Is there anything else that the team needs to know before the mission?" Tedi morphed back into his original form and looked between his two teammates.

"Nothing that can be discussed at the moment," Ikuta shot an apologetic glance at Hari but Hari just waved it way.

"I understand." The eldest shinobi in the room dropped the privacy technique, phasing the five men back into their proper reality, "Sakumo, why don't we take Kaka-chan outside and play for a bit," Hari might have phrased the remark as a question, but it really was more of an order and Sakumo had no reason to disagree.

Heading for the stairs to pick Kakashi up, Sakumo grinned, "I think it's about time that we showed Kaka-chan a chakra exercise."

"Oh really," Hari shook his head exasperatedly, "Sakumo, he's not even one yet, can you not wait for his first birthday to do that?" Hari followed the man up the stairs, his feet not making a sound.

"I was about this age when my father taught me my first chakra exercise," Sakumo protested lightly, egging his father-in-law on just a little bit.

Hari rolled his eyes, "And you are a genius of renown, but Kaka-chan is still only a baby." Hari opened the door to Kakashi's room to find the baby standing right by the door.

Kakashi smiled winningly up at his grandfather around the half a fist the child had managed to stuff into his mouth.

"Didn't you put Kaka-chan in the crib?" Sakumo asked his father-in-law as he scooped his son up into his arms, cooing at the boy and tickling him lightly, making a funny face so as to make Kakashi squeal in glee.

"I did," Harry grinned and strode across the room to the window, "Let's not bother the others," He opened the window facing the backyard, climbed out and pushed himself into the air, calling the wind to him. He floated down to the grass and looked up to see Sakumo attach himself to the outside wall with one hand, guiding his decent.

Kakashi laughed the whole way down.

Laughing, Hari shook his head, "Okay, okay," He conceded, "We can try to teach him," Hari shrugged out of his outer yakuta, leaving him in a pair of blue hakama and a tight black turtleneck shirt. He dropped the yakuta over a chair on the lawn and stretched out his arms, "Okay, so I haven't used the ONCE for a while, do you want to start?"

"The 'ONCE'?" Sakumo asked as he let his son down and the boy toddled to Hari with his arms held out to be picked up.

"That's what I called it since Tedi was small," Hari picked the child up and tossed him into the air, catching him as he came back down from the air, "It's the first chakra control exercise, so it's O - N for one, C for chakra and control and E for exercise. Hence: ONCE."

Sakumo paused before setting his bare foot on the tree trunk. Hari's backyard was right at the border of the village and it seemed that the backyard encompassed the beginning of the huge forest that the Shodaime had grown.

"Not bad," He nodded and took a few steps up the tree. He turned around to face the ground and tilted his head back to see Hari and Kakashi.

"Tou-chan!" Kakashi was staring at his father with wide grey eyes. Hari set the boy down and he stumbled his way to the man standing on the tree, "Tou-chan!"

"Hey there chibi," Sakumo backed up two steps, taking him up the tree just far enough that Kakashi couldn't touch him when he jumped up, trying to grasp his father, "Are you going come up here?"

"Tou-chan!" Kakashi shrieked and hugged the base of the tree.

Hari laughed and sat down beside the boy, "Kaka-chan, see this?" He held his hand out and covered it with chakra making it glow a pale blue, "See Kaka-chan?"

"Ohhh," Kakashi was torn between staring up at his father standing so strangely on the tree and his grandfather's glowing hand. "Baa-chan?"

"Can you do this Kaka-chan?" Hari let the glow crawl up his wrist and to his elbow, "Can you show Tou-chan and Baa-chan your chakra?"

"Baa-chan!" Kakashi laughed at the question and held out his own tiny little hand, focusing on his fingers. Seconds later there was a faint white glow to his hand and he waved it at Hari with excitement. Kakashi had been able to make his hands glow with chakra for just over a month now.

Sakumo had been planning this. Hari shook his head exasperatedly, "Okay, how about this Kaka-chan?" Hari pointed to his feet and Kakashi shrieked when he saw the blue glow around his grandfather's feet.

Kakashi's face twisted up in concentration and looked to his own feet. Hari managed to stifle an exclamation at the cuteness and looked up to see that Sakumo was biting his knuckle to keep his own composure in the face of unending adorableness.

In less time than Hari anticipated, Kakashi crowed in glee and thrust a foot into the air, "Baa-chan look!"

White chakra surrounded both of Kakashi's feet and Hari got to his knees, "Wonderful Kaka-chan!" He put one arm around Kakashi's body pointed up at Sakumo who waved down to them with a grin on his face, "See Tou-chan?"

"Yeah..." Kakashi let his head fall to the side, "Baa-chan? Tou-chan on tree."

"Yes he is," Hari smiled widely, "See your feet?"

"Umhum," Kakashi murmured, glancing down at his still glowing feet.

"Walk up to Tou-chan, okay? Keep your feet glowing."

The small child blinked as he tried to figure out why his grandfather's words didn't make any sense. "Baa-chan?"

"Use chakra," Hari fluctuated his chakra flow in his hands so they flashed a bit, "And walk up to Tou-chan." Kakashi gave Hari an incomprehensible look and Hari ruffled his hair gently, "I'll catch you Kaka-chan."

"Okay!" Kakashi grasped the tree with his glowing hands and set a foot on the bark. He crawled up the tree two feet before falling back. Hari caught him quickly and Kakashi giggled happily.

Taking a moment to spare a glance of incredulous to Sakumo, Hari praised Kakashi.

Hari had not expected his grandson to even be able to get a grip on the tree for the first week, never mind make it two feet up. Kakashi was truly a genius. It was a bit daunting to think about his precious grandchild being so very good at the shinobi arts. What would Sakumo insist on? When would Sakumo decide that Kakashi was ready to go to the Academy? When would he lose Kakashi to an enemy shinobi?

There were so many questions that Hari had running through his brain.

Kakashi squiggled out of Hari's arms and ran for the tree, intent on getting to his father, now that he knew what was going on. He didn't even start at a crawl, just jumped at the tree and started walking up.

As he climbed Sakumo walked backwards, forcing Kakashi up higher and higher. Sakumo called out encouraging words and praised his son with every step.

Most children that Hari knew would be getting praise and encouraging words to walk across a living room at this age, not up a tree.

It suddenly hit Hari that he wasn't sure he was ready to be helping raise a genius. Help train his grandson for war. He'd had his share of war and he hadn't liked it. Sakumo seemed to not mind and Tedi had grown up with war and killing in the background as something that was just a normal part of life.

Hari caught Kakashi as he fell from eight and a half feet up the tree and laughed out loud with the child. Inside he was fighting back tears. He'd gone to war so that no one he knew would have to kill and here he was teaching his grandson a skill needed for life as a shinobi. As a killer.

Kakashi escaped Hari's hold on him and went charging back up the tree. He followed Sakumo all the way to the top and Hari watched from the ground as father and son played a rousing game of tag upside down and sideways.

A small smile came over his face. Kakashi had excellent control. It took most genin four to six days to get to the point where Kakashi had managed to get in half an hour.

Perhaps he would mention to Tsunade how very good Kakashi's control was. Perhaps he could influence Kakashi into being a healer instead of a killer.

Perhaps.

*****xxXXxx*****


	5. New Children

**Title: **New Children

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Orochimaru has done horrible things, but Hari is willing to wait until the hebi Sannin comes clean by himself so that he knows that Orochimaru is sincere in his change. Also, Hari adopts another child and maybe causes a few rumors around Konoha.

**Warnings: **Creepy!Orochimaru, Pissed off/Protective Hari. Big **AU.**

**Author Note: **OMG I know this was a really long wait. I'm sorry, I just had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I've found that I don't really enjoy writing Orochimaru either, so yeah. Sorry about that :)

*****xxXXxx*****

"Hari-sama," Orochimaru stood on Hari's doorstep. He was fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt and Hari blinked at the man. Orochimaru never fiddled with his clothes. He never fidgeted or shuffled or appeared unsure in any manner, and yet here he was, standing at Hari's door and fiddling.

"Orochimaru-kun," Hari stepped away from the door and gestured for the man to come in, "Please, be welcome in my home."

"I-" Orochimaru shook his head and Hari's eyes sharpened when he didn't enter the house, "I don't believe I have the right to be welcome," He said under his breath. He looked up and Hari was caught by the self loathing that he saw in those golden eyes.

Hari gently grasped Orochimaru's elbow and pulled the taller man into the house, "Come, Orochimaru-kun, come in and tell me what's wrong." Hari already knew what was wrong, he could see it in Orochimaru's eyes, and he'd read it in the man's thoughts.

He was just glad that the man had come to him now. If Orochimaru had waiting any longer, it might have been too late. But he had waited because Orochimaru needed to come on his own, he couldn't be forced into repentance.

"Hari-sama, Tōkō-sama," Orochimaru corrected himself, "I do not have the right to call you by your personal name, please forgive me." He looked down at the floor and folded his hands together.

"Come," Hari led the man down the hall and up the stairs. He passed Kakashi's room where the boy was sleeping for the night. Sakumo was on a mission in Iwa and Tedi was still recovering from being found after being lost on his last mission. He'd not yet regained consciousness. Hari's home had become the five year old's home in the last year and a half with all the missions that his fathers were running because of the building war.

Hari led Orochimaru past his own room and they stopped at the end of the hall. Orochimaru glanced up at Hari in confusion until Hari simply waved a hand at the empty wall and an unpretentious black door wavered into view. The confusion slid of his face and Hari gestured for Orochimaru to enter first.

Entering the door, Orochimaru felt a heavy weight fall to his shoulders and he looked over his shoulder at his teacher. Hari raised an eyebrow and Orochimaru knew then that Hari knew why he was here, why he was out of sorts, why he was visiting the most powerful man in Konoha at two o'clock in the morning.

"If you want to continue, the jutsu will stay," Hari said idly as he passed the black haired man and seated himself on the ornate chair at the end of the room. The room wasn't very big, maybe just over eight feet wide and fourteen feet long. It was more like a wide corridor; but Orochimaru knew, as he looked over the room that was draped in deep red and dark blue with sheer silvers and golds, that this was a very different version of the Torture and Interrogation department's interrogation chambers.

"May I ask what the jutsu does?" He asked as he watched the older man arrange his unadorned yukata over the chair so he could sit comfortably.

Hari looked up at the man that violently reminded him of Voldemort with bright green eyes and lowered his chin, looking through his eyelashes with a sort of menace. Orochimaru was suddenly reminded of the fact that his teacher, the _Shinobi no Kami_, held this man in the highest of respect. "The jutsu is one of truth," Hari told him in a quiet voice that echoed in the room. "There is no pressing need to require answers, but everything that comes out of your mouth will be absolute truth. No twisting, no badly worded sentences, no half truths. Nothing but pure, unadulterated truth."

"I understand," Orochimaru stood in the center of the fourteen foot long room and then knelt. Hari cocked his head to the side and watched the man curiously. "Please, Tōkō-sama, forgive my intrusion into your home at this time," He started, his voice as quiet as Hari's had been, "I have confessions, and reparations, to make to your family."

Hari nodded. He knew what Orochimaru wanted to confess to, he'd seen it in his mind. He also knew that the reparations he would demand of Orochimaru would either break him or make him. Orochimaru had once been a proud and moral man. He was sadistic, granted, but he knew that it wasn't appropriate to unleash his temper or temperament without strict supervision or consent.

It had taken years for Hari to impress on the hebi Sannin the importance of teammates and that power wasn't everything. He'd given examples of powerful people and how no matter what they wanted, they would die anyway. It seemed that he hadn't succeeded as well as he had hoped. At least it wasn't too late for the hebi Sannin to turn away from his path.

"What confessions do you have, and why would you need to make reparations to my family?" Oh, Hari knew exactly what Orochimaru had done and to who. He'd only let the pale man get away with hurting his family for so long because he knew the power of sacrifice. Without it, Orochimaru may have grown past Hari's abilities to bring him back into the light. Hari knew that someone could go only so far before becoming unable to change. He'd seen the results of both.

Hari wasn't as optimistic as his old Headmaster or Hiruzen, but he wasn't as pessimistic as Ron or Danzo. He had limits and if someone pushed past them, he would deal with it.

Appropriately.

"Tōkō-sama," Orochimaru bowed his head. He was seriously regretting what he had done, and Hari knew that he was regretting it because Hari would be hurt by what he'd done and not because Hari would damage him for doing it. There was more than one reason to regret something and Orochimaru regretted in the only manner that mattered. "I have injured your family."

"Explain."

"This one was the one that captured Tōkō-sama's son before he returned from his mission." Orochimaru would have winced if he could have, but he couldn't. He knew that no matter what he did there was no way from him to get away from this without hurting Hari or getting hurt himself. He had resigned himself to that truth before ever coming to Hari's home.

Hari sighed. There really wasn't anything else he could do. He already knew what Orochimaru was going to say and he knew that the man actually regretted his deeds. The fact that Orochimaru was asking for forgiveness as well as regretted his deeds because he didn't want Hari to hate him was no different from anyone else who tried their best to please the people important to them.

"I experimented on Tedi-san whilst he was under my control." Orochimaru bowed his head lower, refusing to look up to Hari. He didn't want to see hate for him burning in those green eyes. "I took blood, skin, and semen samples. I forced him to use his kekkei genkai to show me what he could do."

Raising a hand, Hari reached out with his magic and lifted Orochimaru's face up so they could see eye to eye. "Why did you do such things to this family?"

"This one... wanted power," Orochimaru whispered, as though hopeful that the words wouldn't reach Hari. "Tōkō-sama, you told this one many years ago that he would reach his full potential if he worked hard. This one has worked hard. He's worked harder at reaching that goal than he's ever worked at anything. You stood by this one as he worked and worked and worked and you grew stronger and stronger and the levels between us grew so much... This one will never reach the level of power you have and he has an irrational jealousy of that. He hates himself for doing such horrible things to your son, but he cannot help but wonder: how is it possible that you and your son, certified tokubetsu jounin, have the ability to surpass even the Sannin?"

"Tell me more." Hari's voice was cold and dead because what he wanted to hear, what he wanted Orochimaru to say out loud, the hebi Sannin had not yet given voice to. He would not answer any questions until he heard it.

Orochimaru closed his eyes as though in physical pain, "This one has... created children." His breathing became heavy and his words were laced with self hatred. What he'd done disgusted even himself. "He has experimented with children for his own purposes. This one used children - babies - to try and further his abilities. He wanted a kekkei genkai for himself and tried to create a child with the Mokuton. He succeed. There is a child in his laboratory that survived his experiments. One, of sixty."

Taking a steady breath, Hari nodded. He already knew that. There was no doubt in his mind that the child would need seriously help when they reached the lab and Hari was able to collect what was his. "And?"

Orochimaru felt a single tear fall down his face. He wasn't really surprised by it though. He saw Tōkō Hari as his parent figure, the one person he couldn't bear to insult or degrade and what he had done, how he'd hurt him, was horrific. "An embryo." He whispered almost too low for his own ears to hear. "This one used most of Tedi-san's DNA, mixed with various other DNA to make an embryo." He turned his head away in shame, "A child. Of Tedi-san. In this one's... laboratory. Six weeks old."

"My grandson." Hari whispered back.

_This_ was what he'd been waiting for Orochimaru to say out loud.

"This one made him," Orochimaru forced himself to continue speaking of his atrocities, "So that later in his life he could use a unique jutsu that he has started to create. This one was going to... He was going to take over the embryo's body. Take Tedi-san's power; take your power, for himself. Take your kekkei genkai and find out how to become stronger. To become immortal."

"Through the use of this body switching jutsu," Hari commented, his tone low and dangerous, "You were going to take my grandson, a partial clone of my son, and use his body as though it were your own."

"Please forgive your servant, Tōkō Hari Heika." Orochimaru bowed his head to the floor and his body stopped moving completely except for short movements in his chest indicating that he was still breathing.

Hari stilled as well, hearing such an exalted title for himself. He'd never before been called royalty and wondered if Orochimaru realized what he'd done. Then he realized that Orochimaru knew exactly what he'd done.

Orochimaru had just pledged allegiance to Hari over Konoha.

Silence fluttered around the two men for a long time but Hari couldn't make himself speak up. Orochimaru had just pledged his full and uncompromised allegiance to Hari.

Hari didn't know whether Orochimaru had done that as a supplication for lenience or out of true desire. He shook his head suddenly. There was a child in a laboratory somewhere that needed to be rescued. And his new grandson.

He didn't know how he knew the embryo was male, he just knew.

The elder of the pair got to his feet and walked to where Orochimaru still held his forehead against the floor. "Stand." He commanded and Orochimaru hurried to his own feet. His head stayed bowed and to any watching it would seem not to matter that Orochimaru was much taller than Hari, he was most certainly the inferior in the relationship. "Take me to your laboratory, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru didn't flinch at the lack of suffix on his name. He knew that it would take a long time before Hari ever even considered forgiving him, if that ever happened.

The journey to the lab was silent. Neither man wanted to speak out loud and Hari wasn't about to show Orochimaru that he could speak mind to mind. Orochimaru had done enough damage. Even if the Sannin regretted it and would never do it again, it was still fresh. Hell, Hari hadn't even gotten to see the embryo that Orochimaru had created yet.

"Goshujin-sama," Orochimaru gestured for Hari to let him take the lead, "Please; allow this one."

"Do not bother," Hari told the man who had just called him 'master', "Whatever traps you've created to keep people out," His lip twisted up in a half sneer, "They will not stop me."

And they didn't. Hari walked though the wards and traps as though they never existed in the first place.

His first impression of the laboratory was that it very closely resembled a highly technological hospital. There were beakers and liquids and tables, syringes, gauges and other medical equipment. Hari turned his gaze over the wide room with movable wall dividers.

He could feel where his blood rested but at this particular moment the child that had been tortured was more important. A six week old embryo was fragile, but safe. A mobile child was not.

He turned to his left and his magic gently pushed any and all obstacles from his path.

He found the child sitting silently on a medical table dressed in a paper medical gown. He had dark hair and big brown eyes.

He couldn't have been much more than a year younger than Kakashi, making him about four years old.

It disgusted him that it had taken Orochimaru so long to come to his senses. But he couldn't place all the blame on the hebi Sannin. He had known that Orochimaru was up to something malicious for a while before taking a moment to read him completely a year ago.

Even then, as disgusted as he had been, he had needed to wait. The only way for Orochimaru to truly come back from how far he'd gone was to come by his own volition. Something like this needed to be truly repented for a change to be real.

"Hello," Hari smiled gently at the child and the boy blinked at him without responding. "What is your name?" Hari asked him gently and eased himself onto the bed next to the boy.

Orochimaru shook his head, "This one has not named him, Tōkō-dono," He said. Hari eyeballed him in a serious manner and the Sannin licked his lips in apprehension.

"Well," Hari said, his voice betraying none of the anger he felt for the pale shinobi, "That just won't do. We'll have to give you a name then." He reached out and ruffled the dark locks of hair and the boy just continued to stare at him with almost empty brown eyes.

Getting up off the bed, Hari reached out into thin air and when he pulled his hand back, he held a child's thick kimono and a pair of small sandals. He put the sandals on the edge of the bed and flipped the kimono open. The boy stared at him and Hari was dismayed to see that there wasn't even curiosity in those dark eyes.

"My name is Tōkō Hari, and I'm going to take you home with me." There was no reaction to his words. "Come, Little One, this is for you to wear," He laid the clothing to the side and gently grabbed the boy under the arms, lifting him to stand on the bed. He efficiently stripped the medical gown off the boy and swirled the kimono around his shoulders. When the boy continued to be unresponsive Hari maneuvered his arms and put the kimono on him properly.

There were still no emotions in the boy's eyes.

Hari did the obi up and sat the boy back on the bed. He tied the sandals on and lifted the boy onto his hip before turning to Orochimaru and staring at him. To have made such a young child emotionless, or so scared that he didn't show his emotions, was one of the most evil things that he'd ever seen since Voldemort.

It would take a long time before he could forgive the hebi Sannin for what he'd done.

"Where is my grandson?" Hari's voice was deceptively light and Orochimaru knew that he had to tread carefully.

"This way, Tōkō-dono," Orochimaru bowed at the waist until his body was perpendicular with the ground, then straightened and showed his new master to where he stored the embryo he had created using Tedi's DNA.

Hari stared at the liquid that contained an embryo too small for him to see with the naked eye. His eyes weren't naked though, they were covered in his magic and he could see the child, imagine his grandson laughing and playing with his brothers, playing with Kakashi and this too silent child in his arms.

"What do you require to keep my grandson alive?" He asked absently as he holds the child to his chest and watches his grandson in the container.

Orochimaru gave Hari a verbal listing of what was required and Hari waved him off to collect the items. Hari just stood, watching his grandchild as he held his newest addition to the family.

The boy in his arms finally sighed and actually looked at him.

"What are you going to do with it?" Though his voice was soft and emotionless, Hari could hear his curiosity.

"With what?" Hari asked him back, wondering what the boy was referring to.

"The little thing in the water."

Hari smiled, "Ahh. See now, that is called an embryo and it is the very beginning stages of a child. It will grow until he can be born and then he'll be your new brother."

"Brother?" The boy tilted his head to the side, "Orochimaru-sama told me my siblings were dead."

Pain poked at Hari's heart and he nodded calmly, "Yes, your siblings are deceased. However, this child will live. He is the son of my son." Not quite true since the child was a partial clone of Tedi, but since other DNA had been added, Hari figured that it made the child a son of Tedi. Considering that Hari's opinion was the only one that mattered; that meant the child was his grandson.

"So... I'll be 'Onii-san'?" The boy asked and Hari nodded with a smile.

"Yes. I suppose that he'll call you 'Nii-chan' for a while though, until he's a little older."

"Tōkō-dono," The boy blinked his big brown eyes and Hari had a sudden thought that the child could seem a little creepy in a few years, "What's my name?"

"I think-" Hari petted his hair, "How do you like the name Hayashi?" Hari gently pulled at the edge of the yukata's collar as it had fallen over the child's shoulder. The child - Hayashi - nodded and rested his head on Hari's shoulder. Hari smiled and cuddled the boy close.

He'd always wanted more than one grandkid. He had three now.

Orochimaru made his way to Hari and bowed low, telling him that he was ready to leave whenever his master was. Hari didn't like that Orochimaru had decided that he was his master, but it would allow Hari to keep a closer eye on him until some trust was given back. He ordered Orochimaru to do whatever needed to keep his grandson safe and followed him out.

When they were back at the house, Hari kept Hayashi in his arms and directed Orochimaru to put the containment unit for the embryo in the basement, out of Kakashi and Hayashi's way. Hari didn't want any damage coming to the unit and possibly killing the child before he was born. As Orochimaru set up the containment unit, Hari weaved as many status charms and spells as he knew around the unit so that he was constantly updated as to what was going on with the embryo.

"Tōkō-dono," Hayashi blinked at Hari, "What's going to happen?" The child was still in Hari's arms, and was now holding tight to him around his neck.

"Well," Hari stroked his back gently, "First, you can call me Hari, or Tou-chan, or Baa-chan." Hari smiled and Hayashi smiled back, "Second, I'm going to take you upstairs and introduce you to Kakashi, my grandson. He's also a new brother of yours; he's a year older than you. After that, I think that I'll put you to bed and we'll see what happens in the next few days."

Hayashi nodded and relaxed into his arms, "I want to meet Kakashi-nii-san."

"Alright then," Hari gestured for Orochimaru to follow him back up the stairs to the living room. Orochimaru stayed on the first floor, however, when Hari continued up the stairs to the second floor. The hebi Sannin knew that he wasn't welcome to follow any further than that.

Kakashi woke up as Hari entered his room, rolling to the side and staring. "Baa-chan?"

"Good morning, Kakashi-chan," Hari sat on the edge of Kakashi's bed and shifted Hayashi so that the child was on his lap. "Kakashi," He directed Kakashi's gaze to Hayashi, "This is your new little brother, Tōkō Hayashi."

Kakashi blinked sleep out of his eyes and rubbed his face. He considered the child in his grandfather's lap and then nodded easily. He knew how much his grandfather liked to take care of people who didn't have anyone else. He never got jealous either.

"Okay." It was easy for him to accept Hayashi, knowing that Hari would never love him any less, no matter who else he loved. He flipped the covers off himself and scooted back a bit, making room. It was too early for him to be getting up, so he knew that Hari was just going to tell him to go back to sleep, "Come on, Otouto," He said, "You can sleep with me until Baa-chan gets another bed."

Hayashi looked towards Hari for permission and when his new guardian nodded at him with a smile, he crawled from Hari's lap into the bed. He shivered a bit when Kakashi wrapped his arms around him but calmed quickly enough once Hari pulled the covers up and tucked him in.

Hari leaned over the boys and pressed a kiss onto both of their foreheads.

"'Night, Baa-chan," Kakashi murmured and snuggled up around Hayashi.

Hayashi smiled, just a little, "Good night, Obaa-chan."

Back downstairs, Hari stopped just outside of the living room and took in Orochimaru.

"When you pledged yourself to me, what exactly did you mean?"

Orochimaru ducked his head, but didn't look away, "I have wronged you, Tōkō-dono. I need to make amends. I place my loyalty to you over my loyalty to Konoha."

"I see," Hari mumbled to himself. This wasn't the first time someone had pledged loyalty to him, but the last time had been more than a quarter of a century ago, during what had seemed to be his own personal war. It felt strange to hold someone's life in his hands, knowing that he could order Orochimaru to do anything, and he would. If he'd been any less of a man, the power would have gone to his head, but it didn't because Hari was used to having power.

"For now," Hari murmured quietly, "I believe that you should go home. I will collect you later and we will go to Hiruzen in the next few days. He should know of this."

Orochimaru bowed. His life was Hari's. Completely.

"Leave now," Hari waved at the door and Orochimaru backed away, never turning his back to his new liege. It wasn't that he was afraid of Hari, it was out of respect.

Hari watched him leave and when he had gone and the door closed behind him, Hari collapsed into a chair, covering his face in his hands. His heart felt heavy and his mind raced. How could he have let such horrors happen to his son? He had known that Orochimaru was experimenting on children, but to let it continue once someone he cared about had been captured...

Was he turning into Dumbledore? Was he turning into an uncaring façade of a human? Did he have any right to be raising Kakashi and Hayashi and the unborn baby? Would his utter disregard for who Orochimaru had hurt rub off on the children?

He didn't know what to do. He wasn't omniscient, he wasn't all-powerful. Was the magic degrading his mind? Ten years ago he never would have stood for what he'd seen in Orochimaru's mind and now, here he was, having allowed the man to experiment and torture until he came to his senses on his own.

What if Orochimaru _hadn't_ come to his senses? How long would he have waited? Would he have waited until Tedi was dead? Would he have waited until someone else - most likely Hiruzen - had found out? Would he have ever interfered?

Perhaps he was scared.

What was he scared of though? He wasn't scared of his power, he wasn't scared of Orochimaru, he wasn't scared of fighting.

Was he scared of becoming a manipulator?

But wasn't that what he'd done already; manipulating Orochimaru into coming forward on his own?

Hari wiped away the tears on his face and straightened his clothing. He took several deep breathes and tried to push those thoughts away. It was over now, Orochimaru had turned away from his evil, had come back into the fold. Hayashi was safe. The unborn child was safe.

Hari was still awake when the sun rose up and they two boys upstairs started to make noise.

At least they weren't fighting. Not that Hari expected the boys to fight; Kakashi was too smart to anger Hari by fighting and Hayashi probably never learned how to argue yet.

As the boys came trooping down the stairs, Hari refreshed himself with a quick spell and greeted them happily. It was good that Kakashi had a few weeks of the Academy left before he graduated because Hari had some things to do with Hayashi for the next few days.

It was easy enough to get everyone ready and out the door in a timely manner. Hayashi found his way into Hari's arms again and Hari didn't mind. They dropped Kakashi off at the Academy with a wave from Hari and a shy finger wiggle from Hayashi.

"Alright now," Hari shifted Hayashi in his arms, "I do believe that we have some important things to do together, Haya-chan," Hari smiled at Hayashi and the child smiled shyly back.

At least the kid was showing some emotions now.

Hayashi watched out of warming brown eyes as the man who rescued him took him around the very busy streets of the village they were in. He'd never before seen so many people and if it hadn't been for Hari holding him and keeping him safe, he most likely would have freaked out.

It was warm in Hari's arms and he liked it, not like the cold floors and bed and man that he was used to. Hari was warm and soft and he had slept in a warm and soft bed with a real brother, a big brother even, and he'd gotten to eat whatever he wanted for breakfast instead of those nasty rations that Orochimaru-sama had given him before.

He soon grew tired of having Hari changing his clothing again and again and again, trying this and that and everything. But he didn't say anything because he didn't want Hari to give him back to the man with the snakes. He rather liked Hari.

"Obaa-chan," Hayashi mused out loud as Hari once again changed the outfit that he was wearing.

"Hai, Haya-chan?" Hari paused in his work to look Hayashi directly in the eyes. Hayashi wasn't sure how he felt about being the center of Hari's attention, but it didn't feel wrong.

"Are you going to give me back to Orochimaru-sama?"

"No," Hari shook his head, "No, Hayashi, I'm not going to do that. You're going to stay with me forever."

"Until I die, right?" Hayashi frowned. Forever was a really long time after all, and Hayashi knew that he wasn't supposed to live very long, he'd overheard Orochimaru-sama talking into a recording thing about him being the only one left alive and very few hopes of him surviving to his teenage years.

"Until one of us dies, yes," Hari didn't feel an urge to sugar coat things, not when the child had spent his life up until now with Orochimaru.

"Oh." Hayashi's eyes widened, "Obaa-chan," He bit his lip, "Why would you die?" Hari didn't look sick and he didn't look like he had been created in a lab like Hayashi had been.

It felt kind of strange to be calling himself Hayashi though. Orochimaru had called him number fifty-three and he had to remember very hard that he had a new name now, a name just his own instead of a number.

"All people die, Hayashi," Hari told him gently. Hayashi's eyes went wide.

"You can't die! I like you!"

"Shh," Hari pulled him into his arms and Hayashi felt that strange warmth again, like when Hari had first hugged him, "It's okay, I won't be dying for a while, I can promise you that."

"Hmm," Hayashi nuzzled Hari's neck.

"Alright, I think we've done enough today," Hari said calmly, packing away the things that he was going to purchase. He handed them to the clerk and told him to bill it to the Tōkō account.

The clerk was back within minutes with the clothing wrapped and the receipt in hand. Hari took both and flicked them into his moleskin pouch, making it seem like he vanished them. He would retrieve them later, once he was back at his house.

Right now he needed to take Hayashi home because the boy was worn out and tired and scared and he didn't want to push any more than he already had been.

"Hari-sama?" Nara Shikaku touched his elbow and Hari turned to look at him with questioning eyes. "May I ask who this is?" The sixteen year old jounin eyed Hayashi curiously.

It wasn't a surprise to see Hari with a small child since most of the village children tended to follow him around like parched men in a desert after a glass of water, but for Hari to actually pick one of the children up and buy things for him was strange.

Shikaku wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't a normally suspicious person, but Hari was the strangest person Shikaku knew. There were several reasons for Shikaku to consider Hari so strange, but the one that stood out the most was his utter disregard for shinobi rank. Hari treated everyone from the Hokage to a newly minted genin the exact same.

"Ah, Shikaku-kun," Hari smiled his reserved smile and Shikaku knew that something was wrong, "This is my new grandson, Tōkō Hayashi. I'm sorry to just see you and leave, but I do need to get home, Shikaku-kun."

Shikaku watched the man and his new grandson leave and wondered about it. The boy, Hayashi, didn't look anything like Hari, Tedi, or Sakumo. Given that Sakumo was out of the village and Tedi was also in the hospital, he was curious about the child.

He wouldn't have to be curious long though, because there would be an Advisory board meeting that included the Hokage, the Sannin, the Advisors and the Clad Heads in a few days and he would learn things that he had never wanted to know.

*****xxXXxx*****


End file.
